Assassination Classroom: Striker
by BlueRaptor629
Summary: The Sapphire Snake,... and the Ruby Devil...these two are the ace of 3-E...but what if there’s the third ace? The Striker? The one who has extraordinary level of hearing than any assassin? Join Class 3-E in their quest to assassinate their teacher...with a little twist that is! (OC’s will join in Class 3-E later) (OCxHarem) and (OC2xKarma)
1. Assassination Time

**This is BlueRaptor629 here! Bringing you yet another story! This is one is called "Assassination Classroom: Striker.", an AC fanfic.**

 **The pairings...will be revealed later!**

 **OC's will appear later in the story.**

 **This will follow the mostly from the anime though some events are slightly different.**

 **With that said, Let's start the assassination!**

{Linebreak}

Not too long ago, a great phenomenon had happened. Earth's moon suddenly exploded with no logical explanation, destroying 70% part of it, making it a permanent crescent moon.

Some scientists theorized that this the work of aliens...but it some said otherwise.

On the other hand, Kunugigaoka Junior High School is a prestigious school to go...it used to be a great school in the inside...but one day, something changed. The Principal suddenly created a system called "E-Class" where a handful students was sent to study in an old building in the mountain behind the school. The reasons? Find out in this story!

{Linebreak}

 **Assassination Classroom: Striker**

By BlueRaptor629

(7 years ago)

 _It was late afternoon. A 7 years old boy was packing his stuff along with his parents. He has black frizzy hair and aqua blue eyes._

 _"That should be the last of it." His dad said as they done packing their stuff._

 _"Dad, do we have to go to America?" He asked with a frown. "I don't want to leave_

 _"It's for the best, Yamada. But there's one thing I can tell you is..." He then put his hand onto his shoulder. "You'll do just fine. I believe in you."_

 _"Okay-"_

 _"Ya-kun!" They turns around and see a girl by his age running towards them...though she ran specifically towards Yamada. She had short brown hair and purple eyes._

 _"Tou-cha-" Yamada never gets to finish as the girl hug him as she cries._

 _"Why?" She asked with tears. "Why you didn't tell me that you're moving abroad!?"_

 _"Tou-chan...I didn't want you to worry so much..." Yamada explained. "It's okay, I'll be fine-"_

 _"It's not okay!" She shouted as she continued crying. "I don't want you to leave! I want you to stay! You're important to me!" Yamada then pat her head as he calm her down._

 _"Tou-chan, I don't want to leave too." He said. "But it's alright, no matter where I am, I always remember you." The girl then pointed him with her pinkie. "Promise?"_

 _"Promise." He said as they pinkie promise. "Before I go, I'll give you this." He said as he give the girl a necklace. The item that is hanging is the letter word of Y, except it's only half._

 _"A necklace?" The girl asked as the boy show her another necklace with the other half of the Y._

 _"We'll definitely recognize each other if we wearing this." He said as she put on the necklace. Then, she hugs the boy with tears in her eyes and blush on her cheeks._

 _"I won't forget you, Ya-kun."_

 _"I...won't forget you too, Tou-chan."_

 _After that, Yamada and his parents leaving Touka behind in the car._

 _As she look at them leave, she wipes her tears off and her looks changed to happier. 'This isn't farewell. I'll see you again, no matter how long it takes.'_

{Linebreak}

 ** _Chapter 1: Assassination Time_**

(In the present)

 **???'s pov**

"Touka! You're going to be late for school!"

"Coming, mom!" I said as I wake up and get ready to school. I put on my uniform that consists of a white shirt, a black necktie, and gray skirt after I put on my "lucky charm", which is a necklace with the end have a half Y...someone important gave me this 7 years ago. Then, I went downstairs to get breakfast after I put on my black socks and grab my bag.

"What's for breakfast, mom?" I asked.

"The usual." She replied as she gives me the breakfast. After that, I grab my bag and put on my shoes.

"Study hard, alright. Don't forget visit your little brother after school, not during classes."

"I know." I said as I leave the house and head towards school.

Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Touka Yada. I'm 14 years old, a student of Kunugigaoka Junior High, and also one of the unlucky students to be sent to E-Class. The reason? Because I skipped school several times just so I can take care of my little brother, who is ill and is in hospital.

As I walked, I heard a voice.

"Touka!" I turned around and see my friend, Hinano Kurihashi. She has short, wavy hair and green eyes. She wears the uniform but she wears it blazer.

"Hey, Kurahashi."

"Let's go to school together." She said as I nod.

Several minutes later, We arrived at school...not really, we have to walk all the way towards the mountainside . In the mountainside, is an old building where our class is there. While we walk, I heard several insults like, "Hey look, those two are E-Class." "E-Class dumbasses." And etc. But the weirdest of them all is the moon suddenly exploded by itself, destroying 70% of it, making it a permanent crescent moon.

"Yesterday was pretty hectic, don't you think?" Kurahashi asked me.

"Yeah. I still can't believe we have to assassinate our teacher, a strange octupus, no less." I said as I recounted what happened yesterday...

(Flashback)

 _In front of the class is a strange yellow creature that resembles an octopus. It wears a professor clothes with a necktie that has the moon picture, and a hat. This thing's face has a smily face like an emoji. Besides it was three people in suits, with one aiming at him_

 _"Hello there! How are you?" The creature greeted us with a male voice. "So,...I'm the one who blow up the moon."_

 _"What!?" We asked._

 _"Next year, I'm going to do the same with Planet Earth, but it's not important now because I'm going to be your new teacher! Isn't that exciting?"_

 _'There's something so wrong with this picture' We thought. It was a strong first impression._

 _"Uh...I'm Tadaomi Kurasama from the Ministry of Defense." The man named Karasuma said. "And...what I'm about to tell you is something you might called "classified"." He said before he sighed. "Oh hell, I'll just get to the point. I need you all to kill this thing for the sake of mankind."_

 _"Uhm,...excuse me, no offense but isn't this some kind of a joke?" One of my classmates, Mimura asked. "Is that alien really blew up the moon-"_

 _"The nerve! I'm an earthly born bred, thank you very much!" He said as it thows a fit._

 _"I'm not in the liberty to discuss the details of this juncture, but what I can said as he was telling the truth. In the coming March, which is in March 13th...he will obliterate the Earth." This is getting serious._

 _"The others that know besides you are the world leaders, if words spread about this to public, we will have widespread panic on our hands. This creature needs to exterminate immediately,...with extreme prejudice." He said. "In other words, you all need to become..." The man then pulled out a green combat knife. "Assassins!" He shouted as he swing his knife towards the creature...but he dodged it very fast!_

 _"Now! You know notice that he is insanely fast!" He shouted as he tried to attack it, but every time is dodge, with the last part, it...groomed Mr. Karasuma's eyebrows." For some reason, he likes to grooming eyebrows!"_

 _The creature dodge again, causing a gust of wind in the class. "What you saw is an unknown creature that can obliterated the part of the moon in seconds. So fast that he was clocked in Mach 20. A world where he is allowed to live is a world awaits for destruction." Oh god..._

 _"He make it sound so grim, doesn't he?" He said as he puts away its tools. "Cheer up! I graciously made an offer with your government. "Stop making fool of yourselves and try to kill me" I said and let me teach Class 3-E at this illustrious institution."_

 _Seriously...?_

 _"We don't have much of a choice. But, he made it very clear that none of you students will be harm any way. The advantages here are two folds; On one hand we know it's whereabouts and weekdays, which is something. On other, you'll be in close range."_

 _Wow..._

 _"Hey, uh sir?" I raised my hand as I asked Mr. Karasuma, which he looked towards me._

 _"What is it?" He asked._

 _"Do we get, uh...some kind of reward?"_

 _"Yes,...Do the deed, and you all will receive 10 billions."_

 _"WHAT!?" We all exclaimed. Are they willing to pay us this much!? That can cover up for my college and covers my brother's medical expenses!_

 _"It's only fair...kill him, save the world. 10 billions isn't something you find laying around in the streets compared what we are fighting for." He said as the creature face is covered with green stripes. "Yellow with green stripes means that he is feeling superior. We...have experiences with it, used that."_

 _"Truth to be told, I'm not worried. The military couldn't kill me, why would some students could? Besides, you don't even have fighter jets!" Not even the fighter jets can stop him!?_

 _"And It's all on you." Mr. Karasuma said as his assistant...sort of, push a cart full weapons in front of us. "Find this bastard's weaknesses and exploit it. These weapons what are you going to use is harmless to humans, but extremely fatal to him." He explained. "And this is goes without, everything that you learned here must be kept a secret. As you can see, the clock is ticking...unless you want our home turn to space dust."_

 _"That's just about cover, I think. What do you say we start hit the books and make the final year of your lives a productive one...!"_

(Flashback end)

"That can't be helped, I guess." I said as we arrived at the building.

After coming to the classroom and wait for several minutes, the creature appeared. Then we pulled out our guns before shooting him on Nagisa's cue...the student who for some reason, looks like a girl.

The creature dodged every single bullets and do a roll call. We kept shooting until we're exhausted.

The creature then demonstrated how effective the BBs is to him by shooting one of his tentacles, it's...kind of freaky...though he regenerated after several minutes.

Then classes began. Several minutes later, the bell rings.

"Oh. It's lunchtime everyone." He said as he opened one of the ways windows. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to have a quick bite in China. You have my phone number, any killer who is feeling trigger happy is welcomed to hit me up." That's all he said before flying away again.

"Okay math. If he travels their in Mach 20..." a girl named Nakamura said.

"It will take 10 minutes to reach his favorite restaurant in Szechuan." Nagisa answered.

"Well...guess I'll be eating lunch." I said as I eat some bread while listening to what others said. Good grades won't matter if the earth goes kablooey...though at least I'm getting better.

I then look at my necklace. 'I wished you were here, Ya-Kun. You always know what to do.' I thought as I was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey, Nagisa." I see him look towards to Terasaka, Yoshida, and Muramatsu. Truth to be told, Muramatsu is a friend from elementary school like Ya-kun. He also a good friend of Ya-kun too...despite hanging out with Terasaka.

"Look alive, little man. Time to put our money where are our mouth is and get this done." Terasaka said as they along with Nagisa went out. Ryoma Terasaka, the main bully of our class. He got sent here because he slacks off from studying and his behavior...that's a one way ticket to E-Class that's for sure.

Speaking of E-Class, E has a meaning. "End of the line" and...my cup size. To be honest, I'm afraid that my chest is too big for a 15 years old.

We're technically scapegoats by Principal Asano, so we were treated like outcasts, the leftovers, and sacrificial lambs for Class A to Class D.

Once I'm done eating, The three bullies enter the classroom, then the octopus...thing, and finally Nagisa.

"Okey dokey! The assignment for this afternoon is to compose a haiku and the final line should be, "...was tentacles all along"." He said...this is getting ridiculous.

"Sir..." The girl that is sitting behind me raised her hand. She is Yukiko Kanzaki, she is here because from what I heard, she rebelled against her parents.

"Yes?"

"Do we have to...?" She asked.

"Of course...when you finish the assignment, kindly bring it forward. You will be graded for creativity, grammar, and overall beauty of expression." He said...For someone who decided to destroy the earth on next year...he's just what we needed, a perfect teacher.

"Here's an example: "Not the storm of garden snow, a flower moving on. But sprouting there instead...was tentacles all along"."

"Huh,...way to go to make it harder." Our class president muttered. He is Yuma Isogai, he was sent her because of having a part time job, which is disobeying the rules.

"You may go home once you're done."

"What!?" We all except some students exclaimed.

"But sir-"

"Should let that synapses sparking, and your imagination slithering!" He said before doing something...weird. What is he trying to prove?

"Alright we get it! So knock it off!" A brown hair boy said. This is Hiroto Maehara as his skin turns pink...must be for sleeping. From what I've seen, we pretty much can guess the colors. Only Orange and circle means correct, and purple and cross that means incorrect...but I have a feeling that there's more to him...

"Uh sir, question?" The green haired girl who is sitting behind Maehara raised her hand. Her name is Kaede Kayano...I didn't really know why she was sent here.

"Yes. Fire away, Kayano."

"Do we have to call you sir? You haven't give us your name, so we can't call you sir all the time because it's awkward."

"An oversight." A short black haired boy with baseball band said

That's a good point, he knows our name, but we don't know his name.

"Well...the trouble is I don't have names that can be given to people...so why not pick one for me?" Wow...to think there's someone who doesn't have a name.

"What could go wrong?"

"Focus on the assignment if you would." He said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a nap." He said as his skin turns pink as he falls asleep.

"Guess I have to do this..." I said. Just as I about to write, I heard a sound and see Nagisa standing up...something's not right.

"Hmm...? You're done already, Nagisa?" The octopus asked. The moment he stopped at the octopus, he tries to stab him with the green knife...though the octopus dodges.

"You can do better tha-" Nagisa suddenly hugs him, caught him off guard. But the worse part is...I see and recognize what's on Nagisa's neck.

"A grenade!?" I exclaimed as an explosion happened in front of us, followed by several BBs come out from the exploded grenade spreading around here and there.

"Oh yeah!" Terasaka cheered.

"We did it!" Muramatsu also cheered.

"We're gonna be billionaires!"

"Sayonara!" The celebrates as if nothing happened...it pisses me off.

"You jerks!" Isogai shouted.

"What the hell you just done!?" Maehara shouted.

"Huh, never saw a suicide bomb coming, did ya?!"

"Terasaka!" Terasaka looks towards Kayano, who is shouting at him. "What did you make Nagisa do!?"

"Oh shut up! Have you got other ideas?" He said. "It's just a toy grenade filled with anti BBs and some gunpowder to spread the range."

"But that doesn't gives you the right!" I exclaimed.

"Relax, It's not enough to kill anyone." He then knelt down to see the remain. "Let's see-" He stopped as I take closer look at what it is...it's Nagisa covered with...some sticky coccoon.

"What's this membranes?" Terasaka asked. "Isn't this the-"

"It's not a body, it's a husk." The voice of the octopus can be heard...this is starting to get scary so I return to my seat.

"I shed my skin once a month." He said as Nagisa got up. "I wrapped it around your classmate so it can protect him from the blast." Then we saw him...in the ceilings with red eyes and a change of atmosphere.

"I'm gonna go out a limb here and assume you didn't see this coming." This is getting scary...

" **Terasaka,...Yoshida,...Muramatsu!** " He said with a deep menacing voice as his skin turns into black angry face...this means...extreme pissed. " **This was your doing...WASN'T IT!?** "

"Who...us?" Yoshida asked with fear.

"It was all Nagisa's...!" Terasaka tried to lied...but the octopus is gone for few seconds before returning-Wait...that's nameplate of my house!? And also others.

" **Here's the deal** **, kiddos, the government had forbid me from hurting you...but there's a catch...** " He said as drops all of the nameplate. " **If you ever pull another irresponsible act again, there's nothing that says I can hurt someone else. Friends, families, and everybody else in the world except for all of you if I feel like it!** "

This is getting out of hand...Guess the only way this world to be saved...is by killing him.

"B-Bring it on then! I' ain't afraid no squids! Where do you get off and blows up the moon! I got rights, you know! Call us irresponsible! We're just only defending ourselves!"

"Of course! I know that. I'm not calling you irresponsible for trying to kill me or anything." The octopus said as he calmed down with an orange and circle face. The octopus proceeds to pat Nagisa in the head.

"No no no. As a matter of fact, Nagisa gets full marks for techniques. His composure was simply outstanding." He said before looking towards Terasaka's group.

"However, none of you cared if he was injured, not even Nagisa himself it seems. Student with that kind of attitude aren't fit to assassinate anyone!" He said before looking towards us.

"You must believe yourself worthy of the target, that means taking pride of what you do...In yourself and in each other. All of you are more than the sum of your parts." Wow...that was impressive pep talk. But still...he reminds me of Ya-kun...

(Flashback)

"The most important thing you can do is try. Try to believe in yourself, believe that you can do it. If you can't, then we'll help you out. You are more than the sum of your parts." Ya-kun said.

(Flashback end)

He always beside me when I'm feeling down...He's a great friend someone could've asked.

{Linebreak}

 **Normal pov**

Seeing this makes the octopus reminded of an event.

(Flashback)

In ruined test facility, was a silhouette with its hair moving like tentacles. He was holding a woman who is on verge of death.

"If you...If you can sacrifice a little a bit of your time, you can give the children the tools they need to succeed..." She said as she hold one of the tentacles. "Such wonderful tentacles. With hands like this, you can reach them. I know it in my heart."

(Flashback end)

The octopus proceeds to cover the burn mark from the explosion before looking at Nagisa.

"Here's a puzzle for you, Nagisa: Eventhough I have no intention of getting killed, but I have every attention to enjoying our time together before the planet goes kaboom. What is exactly are you going to do about it?"

{Linebreak}

 **Yada's pov**

"What is exactly are you going to do about it?" The octopus asked Nagisa.

He's...got a point there. It's not like we have experience to kill...but I have feeling that we can do it. I-no, WE have to try. I have feeling that we'll learning fast.

"I think you'll find out that I can do plenty, sir. Just you wait and see." Nagisa said as the octopus has green stripes on its face again.

"Nurufufufu, that's the spirit!" He said as he looks towards us. "No one leaves until I vanquished!"

"What!?"

"Way to go, Nagisa!"

Then the octopus grabs one of the nameplate and start polishing it.

"How do you say "unkillable" in Japanese?" Kayano asked. "Korosenn...ai." She then had an idea. "Korosensei!"

"Korosensei...?" Nagisa asked.

Korosensei huh...? That's a nice name. It suits him very well.

{Linebreak}

After that, I went straight home after visiting my brother.

But,...the problem is...I couldn't stop thinking about Ya-kun. Like, where is he now? And what is he doing? I hope he's okay.

"Thinking of someone, Yada?" I look around and see Nakamura with a teasing look.

"N-No, It's not like that!" I denied with blush on my face.

"I know someone who has a crush on someone when I see it." She said

"We're...just friends!"

"See...that's what a girl in love would say." She said.

"Shut up!" I said. "And what're you doing here?"

"I'll cut to the chase." She said. "I noticed you were a necklace today. What's the occasion?"

"Oh this...?" I said as I show her the necklace. "It's a...keepsake from a friend. And also a good luck charm."

"I see..." She said. "Well, better get going. See you tomorrow, Yada!" Nakamura then left as I continue heading home...

{Linebreak}

(In America)

 **Normal pov**

It is 4 AM in America. A familiar boy is talking to his friend in the group video chat in his phone. The boy is in his bedroom. " _You're planning to return to Japan, Yamada?_ " A boy asked. His has pale skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Yes, Jason. My dad said since he finally got things done here. So he decided to tell us that we're returning to Japan."

" _Yeah, and also reunite with your girlfriend._ " Another boy said, referring to Yada as Yamada blushed. This boy is dark brown skin and with black hair.

"She's just a friend, Freddy!"

" _I believe it when I see her, homeboy._ " The boy named Fred.

" _Guess we'll be missing you, Yamada._ " The boy named Jason said.

"Yeah, I'll be in touch with you two." Yamada said.

" _By the way, It was pretty shocking that moon suddenly exploded._ " Jason commented.

" _Yeah, maybe it was a sign that aliens are coming! They decided make an example by destroying the moon!_ " Freddy added.

"I highly doubt that's the case." Yamada said as Jason nod in agreement.

" _But for now, let's enjoy your last days here in America!_ " Freddy shouted as he end the group call.

Yamada then grab an identical necklace like the one Yada's wearing. 'I hope you still there...Tou-chan.' He thought before grab a book to study.

 **Next chapter: Chapter 2: Baseball Time!**

 **Here it is, the first chapter of the story, I hope you like it!**

 **This chapter is mostly from Yada's point of view, so forgive me if it's different.**

 **Who is Yamada? It will be revealed later!**

 **Review this if you like it.**


	2. Baseball Time

**Before we begin, There some things I like to clarify:**

 **1\. Yamada is going to have a harem. The list will be revealed by the end of the next chapter.**

 **2\. Eventhough this is taking the anime route, some major events will be very different than in the canon (for ex: The serum that Korosensei drink nullify his out-of-control antimatter cells and Yamada have the final showdown against Reaper and Yanagisawa) do forgive me, I wanted to try something new with this possibilities.**

 **3\. As written above, there's a possibility that Korosensei may survive at the end of this story.**

 **4\. There is the pairing of OC 2xKarma.**

 **With that said, Let's begin the assassination!**

 ** _Chapter 2: Baseball Time_**

 **Normal pov**

It's another sunny day at Kunugigaoka's mountainside school...home to Class 3-E...also being told as "Assassination Classroom".

In the middle of the forest, Korosensei (the one who blew up the moon)...is currently reading a newspaper from Hawaii and sitting in a bench and drinking.

"Hm...There's still talking about this in the states too. Does no one cares about anything else?" The octopus commented as he still reading and drinking. Little do he know, he's not alone...hiding behind a tree are Sugino and Nagisa.

"There he is...chilling back there without a care in the world. He's reading a newspaper straight from Hawaii on the way back." Sugino commented before turn to Nagisa. "Thanks, Nagisa! I owe you one."

"You're welcome. Best of luck, Sugino!" Nagina replied.

"Humph...10 billions here I come!" Sugino proclaimed as he in his throwing position before throwing the baseball, which is embedded with Anti-Korosensei BBs. Just as the ball about to hit the teacher...

"Top of the morning to ya!" Korosensei greeted the two boys (yes, Nagisa's a boy despite his *cough* feminine features) as they turn around towards their target/teacher. "It's usually considered polite to reply."

Sugino frantically turns to where he was sitting before turn towards to him.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir. Good morning, sir." Nagisa said.

"A baseball embedded with government issued Anti-Me BBs? Clever. It's quiter than a standard gun or rifle. But the moment it was airborne...it gives me nothing but time...a lot of opportunity to organize a defensive maneuver. A little visit to the equipment room has given me..." He showed the boys the ball...with him wearing a baseball gloves in one of his tentacles. "...A handy solution."

Sugino jaw dropped as his plan is failed. "Tick tock, childrens. Graduation will be here before you know it!" He taunted with green stripes on his face before turn around and start heading back. "Well done...homeroom if you please."

"*sigh*...Yes sir." Sugino said as he held his head down. "Dammit...so much for my fastball..."

"It was a good throw." Nagisa said as they head back to the classroom.

{Linebreak}

(In America)

Meanwhile, Yamada had just finished his packing his stuff.

"And...done!" Yamada said as he stand up, head to his bed, and decided to sleep.

Before sleeping, he then pulls out a picture of his younger self and the younger version of Yada.

'Just wait a little longer,...Tou-chan.' He thought before going to sleep.

{Linebreak}

(Back in Japan)

"April is the coolest month. Bringing bright lights onto the dead land." Korosensei said as he start lecturing about April.

'So yeah...This is the one who destroyed 70% of the moon. And by March 13th...he's going to do the same with Planet Earth. He can do it and the issues are...how to stop him. And for some reason before ending the world...he wants to teach a bunch of "last chance" junior high school students. The Ministry of Defense was quick to make the most of the situation. They gives a mission...kill our teacher before March and save the planet. We're onboard because the reward is 10 billions. That's right, 10 billions crazy.' Nagisa narrated as Kayano speak up from her desk.

"Hey, Nagisa. I heard that you and Sugino's plan failed this morning." Kayano said as they turn towards Sugino, who is depressed.

"Well,...you can say that." Nagisa replied. "It's really bothering him too."

"Why he got all bent out of shape about?" Kayano asked. "It's not like any of us could have done better."

Nagisa then turn towards Korosensei, who is writing on the blackboard. 'The Japanese word "korosennai" is mean "unkillable". That's why we named him,...Korosensei.' Nagisa continued narrating as a gust of wind appeared besides the boy and took something from a silver haired boy in the back.

"Sugaya!" Korosensei called the boy as he look something in the boy's notebook with...intimidating star in his eyes. "Not a bad likeness, I give you that..." He said as he flips the notebook to everyone to see. It's a drawing of the octopus teacher...which the jawline is done by the teacher/target. "But I'm hurt by the jawline."

"You don't have a jaw!" Maehara retorted as the school bell rings.

"That's lunch time, people." Korosensei as he open the window. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other off-campus businesses to attend to."

"Tofu from China?" Isogai asked.

"Nope, I'm catching a ball game in the Big Apple (New York City). Ciao!" Korosensei before disappearing in Mach 20.

"He sure knows how to make an exit." Yoshida commented.

"I know...that thing is starting to piss me off." Terasaka added.

"Talk about unfair. He can fly to all over the world while we stuck here. At least bring some souvenirs!" Kurahashi complained as Kataoka walk towards her.

"But think about what he'll bring back." Kataoka said.

"I was just thinking that he could bring some exotic snacks would be nice." Kurahashi said.

"So...what's New York's G export?" Isogai asked Maehara.

"I don't know. Booze?" Maehara replied.

"Too bad we're not in drinking age." Isogai said.

"Or something greasy from those food trucks." Kurahashi added.

"Man! New York's chick are hot! Especially the blonde ones!" Okajima, the resident's pervert, exclaimed.

"I know right?" Maehara chimed in.

"Imagine if he brought back a transfer student! Okajima said as Karasuma and his underlings enter the classroom.

"Mr. Karasuma." Isogai said.

"Any progress on killing the tentacle menace?" Karasuma asked.

"Define "progress"?" Nagisa said as Karasuma take that as a no.

"Yeah, this is E-Class. You gotta lower your expectations." The brooding girl named Kirara Hazama said as she looked towards Sugino.

"With all due respect, sir. He's too quick. You said it yourself, he's clocked in Mach 20, there's no way we catch up to that speed." Isogai said.

"I don't know. You kids better to think of something quick or the earth is history." Karasuma said.

"Seriously?" Okajima asked.

"Seriously. You're the only hope we got." Karasuma answered. "He teaches willingly, allows you to get a drop on him. If he doesn't get assassinated soon, By March, the Earth will end up just like the moon, which demonstrated how powerful he is. In short, he's too dangerous to be taken lightly. That's why this classroom, is the last line of defense between mankind and extinction."

'If you give a group of outcasts and misfits like is a chance to play hero, things got a little interesting...to say the least. Can we do it? Its a tall order. We don't even know why Korosensei wants to teach us, let alone why he wants to blow up the earth.' Nagisa narrated.

Yada looks at her necklace with worry...which is go unnoticed by Kurahashi, Nakamura, and surprisingly, Kataoka.

{Linebreak}

(Next day)

In the afternoon, class are having lunch. Yada, as usual, eating her lunch while she looks at the necklace.

"Hey, Yada." Someone spoke as she turn towards the source of the voice...which is Kataoka. Besides her is Nakamura and Kurahashi. "I noticed you've been staring at that necklace for quite sometime and yesterday. Is there a story behind it?"

"Well...it's-"

"Yada here has a childhood crush~!" Nakamura interrupted as Yada's face becomes beet red.

"Wow! It's true?" Kurahashi asked.

"No it's not! We're just friends!" Yada denied.

"If he isn't, mind if I...I dunno..." Nakamura said with devious smirk. "Take him from you...? Judging from your expression, I say he's quite the pretty boy."

"No! You can't have him!" Yada said.

"And why's that?" Nakamura asked.

"It's...well..."

"Nakamura, that's enough." Kataoka said. "If she's like that, don't pry it."

"Oh you just say that because you're interested in him too, right? I can tell already." Nakamura asked with a devious smile as it's Kataoka turn to blush. "No! I don't have no interest in him whatsoever!"

"Whatever you say~!" Nakamura said as she, Kurahashi, and Kataoka left the ponytail girl. After she finished her lunch. She slumped down on her desk.

'Oh great. Now Nakamura and even Kataoka is interested in him.' Yada thought as she noticed Kataoka's expression when Nakamura mentioned the P-word.

'I just hope that I'm wrong.' She thought.

{Linebreak}

Meanwhile, Sugino is eating his lunch outside...though he didn't finish it because he is too depressed.

"There you are..." Korosensei said as Sugino look towards him. In one of his tentacles is the baseball he threw this morning in a tissue paper. "This may come in handy." Korosensei said.

"Thanks Korosensei-Wait what!? What are you eating?" The former baseball player asked as Korosensei is...eating a coconut.

"A coconut I grabbed in Hawaii. Care for a bite?" Korosensei said as he offered the former baseball player a bite.

"No. Anyways you shouldn't eat the husk." Sugino said as he take the baseball from Korosensei.

"Don't worry, I have solid teeth and tough stomach." Korosensei said as he sits beside Sugino.

"That's for sure. Coming from someone who can move in Mach 20." Sugino retorted before the teacher/target looking at him.

"Are you in a team?" Korosensei asked.

"Well...used to." Sugino replied. "They allowed teams from D-Class or above. E-Class can't join extracurricular activities."

"I see." Korosensei said. "Sounds to me that is a discrimination."

"Nah, I might get kicked out either way." Sugino said. "Come on...you saw my pitch. I really suck at throwing. Never strikes anyone. So much that my grades dropped. That's how I got sent to E-Class."

"Sugino..." The boy then look towards Korosensei as he called him. "Mind if I give you some friendly advice?" Korosensei said as Sugino just blinked as Korosensei started to wrap the boy in tentacles. Nagisa just happened to arive at the scene.

"Please sir! The deal said that you can't hurt any of us!" Nagisa pleaded.

"There you go...I knew it. You're trying to imitate the throwing style of Arita, a Major League Baseball player." Korosensei said as Sugino is surprised at this.

"That's right. This tentacles don't lie." He said as he puts down Sugino. "You're shoulder is a bit less flexible than your idol I'm afraid."

"What are you trying to say...?" Sugino dared to ask.

"That the famous Arita fastball that you trying so hard to copy...is simply never going to be your thing." Korosensei said as Nagisa getting angry after hearing this.

"It's not fair..." Sugino then look towards Nagisa. "You don't know...how could you-that's ridiculous."

"Nagisa...It's okay." Sugino said as Nagisa still angry.

"I get it, why do we even bother. Hey, we're just E-Class..." Nagisa said before looking towards Korosensei. "WE'RE JUST BUNCH OF LOSERS AND LOST CAUSES!"

"Nagisa..." Sugino said as Korosensei remained...unshakable by Nagisa's outburst.

"You misunderstand me. I based this entirely on first hand experience." Korosensei pulls out a newspaper with the front page is a picture of Korosensei doing the same thing to the Major Baseball Player. "First through eight hand experience!"

"What is wrong with you!?" Nagisa and Sugino exclaimed in unison.

"I even got his autograph!" Korosensei said tearfully as he pulls out the said autograph.

"You actually asked for his autograph AFTER you assaulted him?" Nagisa asked with disbelief.

"Unbelievable, right?" Korosensei said.

"He's right you know. Some of us born with talent while some of us are not so much." Sugino commented as Korosensei grab one of the boy's wrists.

"Talent is indeed matters. Arita's wrist and elbows are flexible as yours. Again, this tentacles don't lie. Given enough time and practice, you can be as good as a player if not better." Korosensei said. "And besides..." He then put one of his main tentacles to Sugino's shoulder. "Why settle for being an imitation...?" Korosensei said before turn around and head back inside the satellite campus.

"Next time, try assassinate me in your own style." He said.

"More flexible, huh?...I never realized..." Sugino said as he bend his wrists, revealing that Korosensei is right.

"What do you know...my own style." Sugino muttered. Nagisa stares at him with a smile as Nagisa head back inside and went towards Korosensei, who were just about entering the faculty office room.

"Excuse me, sir." Nagisa said as the yellow octopus turn towards Nagisa. "Do you really fly to New York just to give Sugino a piece of advice?"

"Well yes, I'm his teacher, aren't I?"

"Yes. But...most teachers I know wouldn't go that far for a student yet here you are going to blow up the earth by graduation." Nagisa said as Korosensei briefly remembered some of his past that makes him into a teacher.

"Nagisa...the details are important. Let's just say I'm here to make good on a promise ONE I don't take lightly." Korosensei takes Nagisa notebook as he started graded him in high speed. "The Earth will be blown to smithereens, yes. But my first my priority is teaching you and your classmates." Korosensei said as he show Nagisa his assignment score. "Nothing beats giving you kids a credit you due. Not even me blowing up the Earth." He said as Nagisa takes his notebook and look at it.

"Korosensei...can you please not writing problem in the back of our test?" Nagisa said as Korosensei revealed to make an extra question on the notebook.

"What!?" Korosensei exclaimed.

"We get it you're fast. Don't get all weird about it."

"Aw...but it's just a bonus question." Korosensei pouted.

"Honestly sir...this is more like a penalty." Nagisa retorted.

"Yeah...well...Anyway, I hope my students take assassination as serious as I give education..." Korosensei said with his mocking stripes as he eat the pen. "Not that you'll ever accomplish that is..." He mocked as Nagisa just stared at him.

{Linebreak}

Later, Sugino is practicing his pitches with Nagisa. Let's just say...his throwing is improve by the minute after taking Korosensei's advice to heart.

"Nice one! It moves so fast I could barely see it!" Nagisa said as he throw Sugino the baseball which he catches it. "It's all about wrists and elbows my friend." Sugino said as he keep practicing with Nagisa.

Meanwhile, Korosensei is in the faculty office, checking and grading some test scores...in high speed as usual.

"Can I bother you for a sec?" Sugino said as he appears by the window. "Wanna do some test shots at you."

Korosensei then go to his mocking stripes on his face. "Nurufufufu...Glutton for disappointment, eh?" He said as he went outside, leaving Sugino's test sheet with a score of 32 out of 50.

Yup,...they're assassins alright.

{Assassination Classroom}

Later on, Korosensei is making shaved ice which he bought the maker and the ice straight from the North Pole. Just another peaceful afternoon...or so we thought.

"There he is."

"Hey do you think that ice is straight from the friggin' North Pole."

"Why not? He's already been to every location on the map."

"Guys, focus. Imagine how much money are we going to split."

Hiding behind the trees are Isogai, Maehara, Mimura, Kataoka, Yada, and Okano...who are doing another assassination attempt on their teacher/target.

Yada secretly looks at her necklace. 'Wish me luck, Ya-Kun.' She thought before following the plan. What's the plan? Let's find out!

"Korosensei!" The yellow octopus turns around and see his students running happily towards him.

"Oh my! Are my children opening their hearts to me at last!" He said with tears of joy. "Such beautiful smiles!" He commented as the six students secretly pulls out their Anti-Korosensei knives and were still smiling at him. "Such little savagers!" He said as he managed to dodge from the group attack.

"Impressive I'll give you that. But your smiles is a bit forced and your moves were quite obvious. I wasn't born yesterday, boys and girls. Now take away these Anti-Me knives..." He said as he dropped all of the knives as he had a tissue paper that prevents from touching them. "...And take your time to smell this lovely specimens." He said as in the six students hand are flowers. Kataoka however, realizes something about the flowers.

"Are these from the flower bed!? Just so you know, we grow these "lovely specimens" ourselves from seeds!" Kataoka said angrily as Korosensei is taken back.

"Aaah! No kidding!?" Korosensei exclaimed.

"What do you have to be so mean? We've been waiting for them to bloom for months and now it's-" Yada said tearfully as Korosensei panicked.

"Forgive me childrens! Allow me to-" Korosensei as he disappears and reappears with flower seeds. "Get you fresh bulbs!" He proclaimed as he start planting them.

"Don't plant them in Mach 20!" Okano ordered.

"No! Of course not!"

"Tulips need delicate touch!" Kataoka added.

"Delicate got it!"

The three boys are looking at this...unusual scene.

"He goes all of that trouble for someone who wants to blow up the Earth." Maehara commented.

"Yeah no kidding. It looks like a conflict of interest." Isogai added.

Nearby is Terasaka and his friends, along with Hazama.

"Tch,...what a bunch of idiots..." Terasaka commented.

Meanwhile, Nagisa wrote something down what appears to be Korosensei's character flaws in his notebook.

"Hey, Nagisa..." The blue haired boy turn around and see Kayano besides him. "Whatcha writing about?"

"Well its-" Nagisa said before a hand take his little book, revealing belong to Sugino.

"Let's see here..." Sugino then start reading its content. "Height is 3 meters, birthday unknown, weakness unknown..." He and Kayano gives Nagisa the "Really?" look.

"A good assassin always keep track the target's weaknesses." Nagisa said.

"Whatever you say." Sugino said.

(In the main campus)

Meanwhile in the main campus of Kunugigaoka Junior High, Karasuma is meeting someone who appears to be the principal of the school. He is with one of his associates.

"The Ministry of Defense appreciate your cooperation. Me being brought in as the PE teacher for Class 3-E is unorthodox we realized, but necessary. I will observe and to offer students tactical advice. My teaching certificate is still valid, so that something." Karasuma said.

"You have my blessings, sir. Just see to it that education and safety comes first." The principal replied.

"Thank you for taking your time, principal." Karasuma as he and his associate about leave the principal's office.

"And one last thing..." Karasuma then turn towards the principal, who is still talking. "Three new students are going to be in your care in the coming days: One is a problem child, who got suspended months ago while the other is a transfer student from America. The last one is a rich female student.."

"Understood, sir." Karasuma answered as they left the room.

They now walking in the hallway. "Never thought be this easy. I was sure that he's resisting." His associate said.

"He's been compensated handsomely for his trouble." Karasuma replied. "All of this rather convenient if you ask me. Creature with godlike powers, untouchable, beyond the reach of military, and who wants to teach." He said before stopping for a moment. "Luckily, we kept it a secret. The principal is involved...and so are the 3-E class. But as far as we can tell, the civilians have no clue about this." Karasuma said as he overheard the conversation of students about raising their grades or got sent to E-Class.

Still don't get about this? Then it's time for-

{Linebreak}

(In the Fanfiction Writer Dimension: BlueRaptor629's room)

 **Writer's Explanation Time!**

"Oh hello there! BlueRaptor629 here! And I'm going to tell you a bit about Kunugigaoka's class system!"

(Sounds of clapping)

"Alright alright, settle down!"

(Went silent)

"Thank you."

(Clear throat)

"You see, there are five classes in third years of Kunugigaoka Junior High which based on their academic performances and other shits. Ranging from A to E."

(Proceeds to draw the main campus and satellite campus)

"A to D is on the main campus while E class is on the satellite one. A is astounding, B is pretty good, C is average, D is suck but still be tolerated, and last but not least, E is the "end" class, the worst of the worst. And don't get me started about the relationship: A to D is still tolerable towards one another,...but if you add E-Class to the mix, and what do you get? You get a serious case of discrimination right there!"

(Kunudon bust down through the door)

"There you are, E-Class lover!"

"Well well, if it isn't the sorry excuse of a mascot..."

"F*%# you! I was supposed to explain this!"

"Well to bad! You piece of shit! You're not doing your job well for being an friggin' hypocrite! It's no wonder you got fired!"

"That's it! I'm going to beat at the shit out of you, E-Class lover!"

"Come at me, bro!"

(Get into a cartoonish fight dust for 10 minutes...and BlueRaptor629 is winning)

"I'll remember this!"

(Kunudon run away, BlueRaptor629 is the wimner!)

"Hmph...I say sayonara to that loser! I better install some security measures in case he come back."

(Clear throat)

"With that said, back to the story you go!"

{Linebreak}

"Using the worst class as scapegoats so the class above feels motivated? I say that's a pretty good strategy." Karasuma commented as he head towards the satellite campus in the mountains.

Once arriving, he saw Kayano carrying bunch of Anti-Korosensei knives that was wrapped to the pole.

"Hey there, Mr. Karasuma. What are you doing here?" Kayano asked.

"New job assignment. As of tomorrow, I'm going to join the faculty as your new PE teacher."

"That's awesome! We could use a proper PE teacher!" Kayano said.

"And where are your target now?"

"Apologizing." Kayano answered as Okajima can be seen running with ropes. "He messed up the tulips we planted, so he reduced his speed and allow us to take a whack of him."

Then scene shifted to Korosensei, who is tied to a tree while dodging from the stabbing and shooting.

"Isn't he the most awesome teacher or what!"

'I'm not so sure...' Karasuma thought.

"Just a few more minute and all is forgiven right? You're a very lucky class, I'll give you that! Not all teachers allowed themselves to be put in this situation!" Korosensei said while dodging.

"Well...any luck?" Kayano asked as she went beside Nagisa.

"No...This is pretty much a game to him."

"This is not what the Ministry of Defense have in mind." Karasuma added.

"Hold up...there must be something here that can help us! A corresponding weak spot!" Nagisa said as he checked through his little notebook.

"Hahahaha! Stab me! Shoot me all you want, class! Even with this handicap, I'm too fast for you! Only in your dreams, you hoped to got the deed done-" Korosensei said before the branch he was tied into snaps and he falls down to the ground. The class went silent for before-

"KILL HIM!" All of them Zerg rush the tied yellow octopus as he dodge the stabbing and shooting.

"Woah! Time out! This isn't part of the deal! Easy! Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap!"

 **Korosensei's Weakness #1: When he shows off, things get shaky**

"Well,...your notes are bound to come in handy at some point..." Kayano said.

"Right! That's why I'm jotting it down."

"Hold up! My tentacles are all tangled up in the ropes! This isn't what I had in mind at all!"

 **Korosensei's Weakness #2: Freaks out easily**

"Stop it stop it stop it stop it!" Korosensei before setting himself free from the rope and jump to the roof.

"Hey! Get down from there!" Okajima shouted.

"Ha ha! What's the matter, children? Can't jump this high? Oh wait-Of course not!" He boasted as he laughs for a good 30 seconds before breathing deeply. "Guess who earned themselves extra homework, today?"

"No fair!"

 **Korosensei's Weakness #3: He's petty**

Korosensei then flees to...who knows where.

"I think we're almost getting to kill him! I can feel it!" Kataoka said.

"Keep this up and the 10 billions reward will be good as ours!" Isogai added as the student are riled up, undeterred, and determined to kill the octopus before graduation...despite the school system is establishing discrimination towards them.

Karasuma reactions are...taken back to say the least. 'Unbelievable...The school had turn their backs on them and yet...They're still smiling. As if they have purposes now.' Karasuma closed his eyes as he smiled a little.

'An Assassination Classroom...? That's has a nice ring to it...'

{Linebreak}

(Somewhere, ?)

In the interrogation room are three people. Two people are Karasuma's associates while the third one is a boy. He's a red haired boy with yellow gold eyes. He wears a black blazer over his white shirt, gray trousers, and black shoes.

"Now that you're informed the circumstances surrounding E-Class, I advise you to never reveal this to anyone. Because if you do, We shall deal you with excessive force and memory wiping." Karasuma's female associate threatened the boy, but he remained unfazed.

"I think I see your point, miss." The boy said as he put paper with files of Korosensei. He then grabbed the Anti-Korosensei knife and plays with it. "You expected me to kill this thing with toys like this?"

"Yes. It's not really a toy even if it's looks one. The knife is harmless to humans but lethal to your target as it made from special materials that specifically harms him."

"Alrighty then..." He said before stabbing the paper with the knife. "I always want to kill a teacher..." He said with bloodthirsty look. This boy is Karma Akabane, the "Ruby Devil".

 **Next chapter: Chapter 3: Karma Time**

 **Chapter 2's out! Hope you enjoy this!**

 **There's nothing much to say here other than this: Surprises is in Chapter 3!**

 **Review this if you like it!**


	3. Karma Time

**_Chapter 3: Karma Time_**

Its just another day at the mountains...The E-Class are doing knife training, courtesy of Karasuma, their new PE teacher.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven..."

"Ah, the sound of choreograph exercise regiment echoing across the field on the golden afternoon." Korosensei said as he now wears clothes for PE. "So peaceful...so militant..." He said as the exercise continued.

"Make your knives seen! Treat every of your moves like a legitimate kill strike!" Karasuma said to E-Class as they took his advice.

"You're in the way, pal. This here is my department now." Karasuma said to Korosensei.

"But,...But I'm lonely..." Korosensei pouted.

"Do something else like...I don't know." Karasuma pointed towards a sandbox in the back. "There's a sandbox, have a field day."

Korosensei do as he say as he sobbed while making something out the sand. "You don't have to be so insensitive about it. The children likes me as their PE teacher anyhow." He sobbed as the student stop practicing.

"Yeah, not so much." Sugaya said. "No offense or anything, but when you did teach us PE, you...kind of-"

"Set the bar kind of high." Sugino finished.

(Flashback)

 _"Now then, let's start the jumping side-to-side maneuver. Watch closely, and I'll show how it's done." Korosensei said as instead of jumping, he simply move side to side in Mach 20._

 _"Are you kidding me!?" Okajima, Sugino, And Maehara exclaimed. There's no way their going to do that!_

 _"Once you got the rhythm, throw some cat's cradle into the mix."_

 _"Wow! He's seriously good!" Okajima, Sugino, and Maehara exclaimed._

(Flashback end)

"As if we can keep up with that." Nakamura remarked.

"We're only humans. So it's only fair that our coach should be one too." Sugino said as this struck a nerve to Korosensei so much as his completely depressed. Now he's stacking rocks.

"Right! Back to work, people." Karasuma said as he gained attention.

"Sir, can I ask an obvious question, sir? If there's an actual point to this training,...should we practice right on our target?" Maehara asked.

"Whether you killing or studying, it's the same principle. Just drill the basics, and it will serve you well."

"Okay..." Nagisa said to himself.

"Isogai, Maehara. Step up." Karasuma orderes as Isogai and Maehara step up. "I want you to try and tag me with those knives."

"Wait, you mean as a team?" Isogai asked.

"Yes. And don't worry, those knives were designed harmless towards humans. As a reward for hitting, you two can go home for today." The black haired man said as he loosened his collar.

"Oh okay..." Isogai said as he and Maehara prepare. "Here goes...!" Isogai said as he tried to tag Karasuma but the man simply dodge the attack.

"Come on..." Karasuma taunted as Maehara decide to join Isogai in tagging Karasuma, but the man simply countered their moves with less effort. "You see, kids. Even with bare minimum know-how, I could practically dodge their attacks in my sleep. No techniques at all." Karasuma commented as he subdued the two boys to the ground. "If you can't beat someone like me, you won't stand a chance against a target who's top speed is Mach 20."

Karasuma said as he look towards Korosensei. "See, we've been sparring for a half of minute and look." Everyone then look towards to Korosensei, who is dressed in a kimono, a tea pot is seen near him, and sand model of Osaka Castle. "He had time to change clothes, make some tea, and build a model of Osaka Castle."

'That's so irritating!' Yada thought.

Karasuma then help the two boys stand up. "That's why we need to drill. When the whole class can hit me, you have a shot." He said as he straighten his tie." Do what I tell you as often I tell you to do, and you'll become assassins." Karasuma then turn towards everyone. "This isn't recess, kids! From now on, the gym class will be all about the basics: stabbing, correct use of firearms, and everything you need to know to succeed.

"Well okay..." Sugino said.

"Okay, that out to do it for today." Karasuma said as the class bow to him. "Thank you, sir." They said.

Little do they know, a certain redhead boy is currently watching them from a distance.

"Hmm..."

"That was so intense! He's terrifying and cool at the same time!" Yada commented as she and her friends look towards Karasuma. "Yeah. He might be terrifying, but he'll pet you and the hat if you do it right!" Kurahashi added.

"He's a good coach." A girl with pigtails added. This is Rinka Hayami. Unknown to Yada, Nakamura appears behind her with devious look.

"He's good and all...but does that mean you'll be giving up on that boyfriend of yours."

"Yeah-Wait what!?" She said before looking to Nakamura, who is behind her. "Nakamura!"

"You seem awed to the new coach. I'm guessing you'll be giving up on your boyfriend for-"

"Nakamura! I told you can't have him!" Yada denied with blush on her cheeks.

"Is this true?" Hayami asked with curiosity.

"No, he's a childhood friend! I haven't seen or heard from him ever since." Yada explained.

"Where he is now?" Hayami asked.

"In America. He moved there because of his dad's job." Yada explained as she pulled out the necklace and show it.

"I'm guessing he gave you that necklace as a keepsake to remember him by?" Hayami asked.

"Yeah." She said as she wears it and put it inside her gym outfit.

'Now I'm really looking forward to meet this guy.' Nakamura thought.

From the distance, Korosensei is...very jealous at this. He only heard the first comment of Yada, Kurahashi, and Hayami. " I know what this! You're trying to replace me as their new favorite teacher!" Korosensei said with frustration as he bit a tissue.

"Really? I'm here by assignment. Like it or not as per of your contract and I quote, "All new hires regarding E-Class are solely the prerogative of Kunugigaoka Junior High"!" Karasuma said as he throw a knife towards Korosensei, but he catches it with a tissue paper. "And for the record, this is not a popularity contest, it's my job." He said as Korosensei take off his hat. "I'm here to help them kill you now."

"You know, I prefer you call me the name of my students gave me. It's Korosensei to you." Korosensei said.

The students head back inside the campus.

"Man, this blows. There's class after the gym, can't we just go home?" Sugino commented. As they walked, Nagisa then hears a voice his familiar with.

"Nagisa..." The boy said.

"Karma! You're back!" Nagisa said as he recognized the boy.

"Its been awhile...hasn't it...?" The boy named Karma said as he look towards Korosensei.

"And you must be the notorious Korosensei. Wow! He really does look like an octopus!" Karma said as he walk towards Korosensei, who already changed into his normal attire.

"Ah, Mr. Akabane I presume? I understand you're suspension ends today, welcome back. That said, tardiness is a no no." Korosensei said before giving the redhead the "wrong" color face.

"Well. it's a bit tricky when you got back from being suspended. Oh, feel free to call me by my first name. How about I extend the hand of friendship, teach." Karma said as he offering his hand.

"Well said, Karma-" Korosensei took his hand but his right main tentacles suddenly hurt.

"What the-!?" Korosensei exclaimed as Karma tried to stab him with a small knife hidden in his sleeve, though Korosensei dodge it.

"You are fast, aren't you?" Karma commented as he revealed his hand that he used to handshake Korosensei, which has parts of the Anti-Korosensei knife attached to his hand by tape. "And who would've thought that these knives actually work. I just cut them to strips and tape them on." He said. "Pretty elementary stuff, chief. But it's pretty disappointing if you asked me. What's the matter? You scared of me now?" Karma said as he approached the yellow octopus.

'He hurt him!? He actually hurt him!?' Nagisa thought with disbelieving look.

"I heard they called you "Korosensei" because you're unkillable." Karma stops in front of Korosensei with intimidating look. "But let's be honest here, you're just a pushover, right?" This of course got Korosensei pissed from the insults.

"Hey, Nagisa...What kind of person is this Karma person anyway?" Kayano asked the blue haired boy.

"Well...We're classmates in first and second year. He's violent. So violent that he got expelled and got shipped here." Nagisa explained. "And I think Karma might as well be the star student."

"Why is that?" Kayano asked.

"Weapon and blood are his specialty. If anyone kill our teacher..." Nagisa as Karma walked away from Korosensei while playing the hidden knife. "Its Karma."

"Stick around, Korosensei. I'll show you what it feels like to get assassinated." He said as a reptilian eyes appears behind the octopus. "And you don't want to miss it!"

{Linebreak}

Later, the class and the new addition, Karma, are taking a quiz. Korosensei in the other hand...punches the wall simultaneously, making a squishy sound as he do.

"Uh...what is he doing?" Mimura asked.

"I don't know, but I think he's punching the wall." Yada answered.

"Yeah, she's right." Isogai added.

"But what's the point? His tentacles are soft like a pudding, there's no way his going to break the walls with that." Maehara said.

 **Korosensei's Weakness #4: His tentacles are soft like a wet sponge**

Okano slowly irritated and decided she had enough. "Can you please stop that! We're trying to take a quiz here!" She reprimanded Korosensei.

"Sorry! I'll stop!" Korosensei said as he decided to stop.

"You sure know how to push his buttons. The octopus is seriously pissed off at you." Terasaka commented.

"Yeah, can't pay me enough to be in your shoes." Yoshida added.

"If I were you, I stayed in home with a pillow on my head." Muramatsu added.

"Come on, you would be pissed if someone makes an attempt on your life, Last would-be assassin who screwed up and pissed himself in the process." Karma said as Terasaka took an offense to that remark.

"Hey! I didn't pissed myself! That attitude is going to have your ass kicked!" Terasaka retorted.

"Hey, quite down back there! No talking during a quiz! If you don't stop, I'll just assume you're cheating!" Korosensei reprimanded.

"You're one to talk with those tentacles." Karma said. "But don't worry, I'm done with it so I'm going to eat this if that's okay." He said as he pulls out an...strawberry flavored gelato from his desk.

"And no eating in the classroom!" Korosensei said angrily before realizing what Karma is eating.

"Hey! That's the gelato that I brought back from Italy yesterday!" Korosensei exclaimed.

'Uh oh.' Everyone thought as Karma licks the gelato.

"Whoops my bad. I just saw it chilling in the faculty lounge so I can't help myself to this." Karma said nonchalantly.

"This won't do, young man! I flew to the coldest layer of the stratosphere to keep that delicious treat from melting." Korosensei added.

"And what are you gonna do about it? Hit me?" Karma asked.

"No, but I'm going to take that gelato back from your hand and eat what's left of it, thank you very much-" Korosensei said as he begin to walk towards Karma, only felt something that hurting his tentacles. He look down as he see something he doesn't like. "Anti-Me BBs!?" Then Karma tried to shoot him, but he quickly dodges it.

"That's two in the row, huh teach." Karma said as he stand up and walk towards the oc. "I'll be pulling the same trick again and again. Interrupting the class, our grades slip,... He said as he stops in front of Korosensei. "But if you want this to stop, you have to kill me...or anyone else in this class for that matter..." The redhead said as he make a mess of Korosensei's attire with the gelato. "You just have to let go running us to see you as our teacher..." Karma remarked as he drop the gelato's cone to the ground. "Give us a taste of your ugly side..." He said before giving the teacher with a looks of a devil. "Or to make peace with all of this, and accept the fact that I'll be the one who will be killing you!" Karma said. "Here's my quiz, easy peasy..." He said as he give Korosensei his quiz sheet and start walking towards the door.

"Let's have play again tomorrow. Peace out, teach." Karma said as he leave the class.

'Karma's not afraid to go there. He knows exactly what buttons to push. Case in point, he drew a line in the sand that make Korosensei unable to cross. It took nerve, but it also took a honing to the target.' Nagisa narrated as Korosensei wipe the mess. 'He's clever, he's manipulative, he's ice cold. He sees what makes you tick and exploit it. If anyone can do this,...its Karma.'

But the question is...how long will this last?

{Linebreak}

After class's over, Korosensei is on his way to Italy to buy another gelato while grading Karma's quiz.

"That boy! He gave me no other choice but to buy another gelato! He's sharp...deviously clever! Mustn't let him bait me...mustn't give him the satisfaction of losing my temper and killing him. I'm the teacher, he's my student..."

Looks like someone have no choice but to level up the playing field, you know what I'm saying...?

"Yes indeed. I have to exceptionally careful with that one." Korosensei said as he flew away...next time, it won't so easy...

{Linebreak}

(With Nagisa)

"See you later, Nagisa!" Sugino bid farewell to the blue haired boy as he on his way home.

Far in the back it's the same two boys that Karasuma overheard.

"Check it out, isn't that Nagisa?"

"Yeah look at him, all cosy with the E-Class dumbass."

"Did yoy hear? Akabane's finally got sent to E-Class."

"Ooh scary, I rather be dead than in the same class with that freak."

Unknown to them, Nagisa heard all of it...though he isn't the only one.

(CRACK)

Karma slams a glass bottle to the pillar near the boys...apparently his in the area.

"Seriously? Cause I can help you with that..." Karma said while pointing them with the broken bottle. "It'll be messy...but real quick!"

"I'd rather live thanks! Run away!" The glasses boy said as he and his friend run away out of fear.

"Hahaha! As if I ever do that." Karma said as drop the bottle and walk towards his old friend.

'Not gonna risk another suspension with the once-in-lifetime deal they're giving me in E-Class.' Karma thought as he now im front of Nagisa.

"Uh...hey..." Nagisa said.

"Hey Nagisa...Is it okay if pick your brain for a sec." Karma said.

{Linebreak}

 **???'s pov**

"Thank you, come again!" The clerk said as I left the grocery store. My mom asked me to buy some groceries on my home.

Oh, my name is Meg Kataoka. 14 years old and third year in Kunugigaoka Junior High. I got sent there because helping some students with their studies so much that my own grades slip. Because of that, I got sent to E-Class, which is on the satellite campus in the mountains.

I still shocked about this, to be honest. 70% of the moon got blown up and our teacher is a strange octopus who claimed to behind the moon's explosion, and the clincher? He's one to be our teacher.

As weird as it sounds, he's really a good teacher...eventhough we have to assassinate him.

Also, that friend of Yada's...Why am I feeling strange about this? Why am I attracted to him? I wish I knew the answer.

"Hey there, beautiful?" I turn around and see a high school boy...I have a bad feeling about this. "Wanna have some fun with me?"

"No thanks. I don't have time dealing with you-" I never get to finish as he suddenly grabbed my hand! This also causes me to let go one of the bag of groceries.

"Let go of my hand!"

"Don't be like that, it will be fine. Trust me, you're going to enjoy this." He said as he keep dragging me. Can't this guy take a hint!?

"No means no!" I shouted as I struggled.

"I said it will be-" He never gets to finish as he got hit by a trash can and he falls down. This also make him let go of me. I grab my groceries as I put it somewhere safe. I want to know...who throw that trash can?

"The hell!?" The high schooler said as he got up. "Who did that!?"

"I am." We turn around and see the source of the voice. It is a messy black haired boy by my age and blue eyes. He wears a green hoodie, blue trousers, and black shoes. He's a bit like Karma...but different.

"What the hell was that for!? I was just asking her to-"

"She said no. So no means no, dumbass." The black haired boy said.

"You son of a bitch!" The high schooler trying to attack him...but the black haired boy catches his arm and suplex throw him.

"That was a cheap shot!" The high schooler then tried to punch him repeatedly...but the boy just dodge every single hit! As if he...seen this coming miles away!

"You had your fun, jackass. It's time..." He then pulls back his fist. "To finish this!" The boy punch his opponent...in the stomach, causing him to slam to wall. He didn't faint but very afraid.

"If I ever see pull another stunt like this again, the next time you'll be seeing is my foot to your ugly mug. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear man!" The high schooler said as he frantically gets up and run away I fear...wow.

"That's how you do it." The boy said as he turns towards me. "You okay?"

"I am. Thanks for asking." I replied as he look towards my bag of groceries. "Is that yours?"

"Yeah...I don't know what I'm going to do if it weren't for you...so thanks." I said as I bow to him.

"No problem." He said as he offered his hand to me. "The name's Yamada Hoshi. What's yours?"

"Meg Kataoka."

"Nice to meet you, Meggy." He said as I was shocked at what just he called me.

"Meggy?" I asked.

"Is a nickname for you...'cause you're cute." He said as I blush at the word.

"Do you think I'm cute? I'm not feminine enough-"

"I have to stop you there. I don't care if you feminine or masculine, What's important is the inside."

(THUMP)

"Thanks...that means a lot to me." I said as I still blushing.

"It's not a problem." He said. "Anyways, I got to go, see ya!" He said as he waved his hand.

He's so...brave. I wonder if I can see him again...?

{Linebreak}

(The next day)

 **Normal pov**

"Oh...My gelato funds...gone...no thanks to that troublemaker...and payday is in eternity away..." Korosensei said sadly as he on his way towards the class while looking at his wallet, which is filled with coins...to be honest, his expression is hard to tell because he's fixed with a smile expression. "Guess I have to make my own now..." Korosensei said as he enters the classroom.

"Good morning, boys and girls." Korosensei greeted the class...only to be replied with silence.

"Hm? Why's so quite? Is there something-" He stopped saying as sees something what his students...it's a dead octopus that got stabbed in head.

"Ooh, that's on me." Karma said as he was responsible for dead octopus. Yesterday, Karma asked Nagisa about Korosensei's characteristics which is that of an octopus...so yeah, he pulls the octopus prank because he wants to. He always want to kill a teacher ever since his last one was up and "died".

"Totally thought it was you, so it was mistake. I stabbed it and should I get rid of it?" Karma asked.

"*sigh* Yes...you should." Korosensei sighed as he pick up the octopus and walk towards Karma. The redhead boy hid a Anti-Korosensei knife behind him. 'Bring it on, Korosensei...Don't worry, I won't kill you...yet. It more fun to kill your spirit first.' Karma thought as he prepares to stabbed him. Little do he know, Korosensei sees through to this as the tip of his tentacles begin to spin like drills. Then disappear and reappear with some cooking equipment...and a missile!?

"Watch closely, Karma my boy! I'll show you the utility of these tentacles and the firepower of this missile yoink from the South Defense Force!" Korosensei said as he ignited the missile and start cooking Takoyaki. "If you think I'm going to let the new kid get away with murder, think again!" Korosensei as finished cooking and putting a Takoyaki in Karma's mouth, which spit it out.

"Don't you know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day? Your complexion telling me that you haven't eat it." Korosensei said before offering Karma a Takoyaki. "Help yourself with this Takoyaki, please I'm insist."

Karma just growled that his plan failed. "You see, I'm a giver. I take care of things: hungry students, would-be assassins,...trouble teens. Every attempts on my life is an opportunity to play my part, so by all means keep at it!" Korosensei said as he open his mouth, revealing several Takoyakis in it.

"By the end of the day, if you're body and mind aren't filled with health and knowledge, I haven't done my job!" Korosensei said as class in session.

(1st Period)

Korosensei is currently writing in the blackboard.

"As you can see, whatever we do, this number remains. Now, I know the concept in the invisibility is the beast, if its fangs frightens you, I have a surefire method of taming it. See if you get the gist of it as I write it down on the board." While lecturing, he sensed a killing intent in the air and take a gun...from Karma while he fires it.

"Karma...it takes an Anti-Me BBs far too long to reach its mark." Korosensei said as Karma realized that he doesn't have his gun...he revealed to have an octopus themed manicure.

"I had time in my hands...hope if you don't mind that if I prettified yours." Korosensei taunted him as Karma growls.

(4th period)

It's Home Economy session as the class cook something.

Korosensei is walking towards a girl named Fuwa.

"How are the two of you going, Fuwa?" Korosensei asked.

"I'm not so sure. It has a bizarre taste to it to be honest." Fuwa replied.

"Let's give it taste." Korosensei said as he have a taste of the cooking. Karma just happened to walking near him.

"Why don't you start from scratch? So toss it out!" Karma said as he spill the cooking towards Korosensei and tried to stab him...but failed.

"We wear an apron during Home Ec, Karma." Korosensei said as Karma now wears a cute apron and a purple cooking bandana.

"Don't worry, the soup is fine. I siphon it in midair and put it back in the pan. I also add a dash of sugar." Korosensei said as Fuwa have a taste, which she satisfied.

"That's exactly what it needed!" Fuwa said as Karma take off his bandana and growls as he plan failed again.

"Haha." Terasaka laughed

"Nice outfit." Muramatsu remarked.

'It no use...' Nagisa narrated.

(5th period)

'Korosensei has weaknesses. We all do. He screws up every now and then. And his speed dropped to human levels whenever he flustered. But, Karma has been so relentless with his surprise attacks.' Nagisa continued narrated as Karma tried to pull the hidden knife surprise attack, but Korosensei always one step of him.

"Even if I was thinking this, the "Red Frog"...having failed again. Who is on its way back...I'm starting to get bored of it." Korosensei mocked Karma as he grooms the redhead's hair while touching his forehead.

'He got Korosensei on high alert. And that means...no dice.' Nagisa narrated as the school bell rings.

{Linebreak}

 **Karma's pov**

Dammit...Why can't I kill him!? Is not supposed to be this hard! I managed to get a drop on him yesterday, tch...damn octopus. Right now, I'm on a tree in the cliff with Nagisa.

"Come on man. I told you not to sweat it. We'll do it as a group. You can have the sneakiest and the most foolproof plan in the world. But when Korosensei got his eyes on you, forget it. He's not like any other teachers." Nagisa said as this triggers something in me.

"Other teachers, huh? Unlikely..." I muttered as I remembered an event.

(Flashback)

 _"I'm with you 100% Akabane. Yes you had problems, yes you had issues respecting authorities...but you're absolutely on a right, no question. And I stand by you." He said which made me smile..._

(Flashback end)

"I don't understand? I want to do it on my own. Let me ask you, Nagisa: Will it tick you off if you die in some random place." I said.

"Oh Karma~!" We turned around and see that pathetic excuse of a teacher shows up. "I feel like exceptionally took good care of you today." He said with green stripes on his face. "Keep try to kill me if that tickles your fancy, I certainly don't get tired of spiffing you out." This octopus gave me an idea...

"Just so we are on the same page here: Do you consider yourself as a teacher above all else?" I asked.

"That's right." He simply replied.

"Cool?" I asked again. "And you wouldn't think twice of putting yourself in danger just to save a student's life?"

"What kind of teacher I would be if I didn't?" The octopus said.

"That's awesome. Good to know..." I said as I pointed my gun towards him...Its all or nothing now!

"I can kill you..." I then jump from tree as I free falling to the ground while pointing my gun. "...Knew there had to be a way!"

Woah! That crap's saying about your life flashes before you eyes is true.

This is it Korosensei! What's it gonna be? Let me to die? Or saved me knowing I'll blast you?

You think you're different than the rest? Oh please, I know you scumbags type like an open book.

I even remembered my previous words.

 _'I think he got the message._ '

' _3-E? The one in the sticks? Dude that sucks. Don't make me the bad guy here, I just only put a bully in his place! He got what's coming to him!'_

I thought that bastard is on my side...boy I was wrong.

(Flashback: In the main campus's faculty's office)

 _"Dammit Akabane! No matter how much you slice it, you're clearly in the wrong!" He said. With him is a the student I "disciplined". "What were you thinking attacking your class's star pupil like a wild animal!? Do you think I'm going let this slide!?"_

 _"B-But sir, he's-"_

 _"What? Talking shit towards those E-Class dumbasses? Good for you injuring someone on principles, but this young man is so happens to have a future! If something happens to him, its on my head!_

(Flashback paused)

That's when I learned the harsh truth. The true nature of a teacher...

(Flashback continued)

 _"You've been trying my patience one too many times, Akabane! I've been turning a blind eye on you because of your grades! Punch a hole through my career, and all bets are off! I'm not saving you anymore!"_

 _So...this how it's going to be...?_

 _"The good news is I found the paperworks for the your transfer just this afternoon. Best thing for all involve really. But the bad news is you'll be spending your third year in E-Class!"_

 _"HRAAAAAH!"_

 **Normal pov**

 _Karma is last seen leaving the office...the teacher's desk is destroyed and the teacher himself is cowering in fear._

(Flashback end)

 **Karma's pov**

Son of a bitch screwed me over...well he's dead to me now.

So what are you waiting for Korosensei!? You either die or I'll kill your reputation!

Then the next thing I know...several tentacles appear and form a spider web net which broke my fall.

"A splendid job! A premeditated assassination attempt. Full marks." The octopus said as I turn behind me. "Neat, huh? I knew you're body can be pluck in the free fall and had to be done high speed. If I move any slower, you would've shot me." He then appears besides me. "What a tangled and sticky web we weave, eh?" He said as I struggle to get myself free.

"What the hell!? Is there anything these tentacles aren't capable of!?"

"Can't shoot me now, can't ya?" He taunted before laughing. "Oh, and for future references: Students do not die on my watch...ever. Take that note to heart for the next time you jump." I don't believe it...

"He won't die...un-freaking-believable!" I said with a smirk...guess not all teachers cared for their own hides.

Later he give me a lift to the cliff, which I assure Nagisa that I'm fine.

"Well, that's my best bet. I can't think of anything at this point." I said.

"Aw, given up already? I still have more surprises to show you." The octopus-Korosensei taunted me.

I still like to kill something...but this time, it's different.

"Just you wait, teach. You're still dead meat to me!" I proclaimed as I do the neck slash motion.

"That's the spirit! Never give up!" He said with the correct face.

"With that said, let's have some chow Nagisa. It's on me!" I said as pull out Korosensei's purse. How did I get this? The answer is simple really.

"What the-Hey! That's my purse!" Korosensei exclaimed as he recognized the item holding.

"Really? You really need to stop leaving stuff in the faculty lounge." I said.

"Give it back!"

"Here you go!" I throw the purse at him as he check the inside...which there isn't any.

"H-Hey, it's empty in here!" Korosensei said with panic.

"Maybe there isn't any to begin with. Let's just say a donation!"

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?"

"A donation!? A donation!? For what!? As compensation for your relentless troublemaking!? Of all those pranks you done, this is the worst one yet!" He wents on and on about this for awhile.

Guess this is the one teacher I respect.

{Linebreak}

Now my respect in teachers is restored, I think I'll celebrate this by fishing some delinquents.

Thosw Bastards love hanging in the back alley.

"You think you all can Zerg rush on me? I don't think numbers is not a factor of this." A voice of a boy said.

"Shut up, you son of a bitch! If it weren't for you, I would've spending my time with that chick! So now I'm going to mess you up!" A voice that I believe a bully would say said. I head towards where the voice coming from. Once I did, I find something very interesting. A black haired boy my age is taking on a group of high schoolers which consists of 7 people.

"You...on a date with Meggy? I found that very unbelievable. Isn't she's a bit young for you, you pedo?"

"That's it! Boys! Let's get him!" The leader said as they all charged towards him. I like to see how he handles this.

"Guess you need some good ol' beatdown to put you in your place!" He said as hw charged towards them.

He dodged every last attack! Just like the octopus!

Then, he beat all of them. I have to say, he's impressive.

"Why...you! I'll-" Guess that's my cue.

"Give it up, you losers. You won't stand chance in hell against a guy like him." I said loudly as everyone looks at me. "But I don't mind playing some games with you."

"You bastard! I'll-" The leader said before he got interrupted by his flunkies.

"Hold up, boss! I recognized that kid! Red hair, yellow eyes, it's him! the "Ruby Devil"!"

"Say what!? This guy!?" The leader exclaimed.

"That's right. So are we going to get this started?" I asked.

"I think we had enough fun, thanks!" The leader said as he runs with tail behind his legs...and so is his flunkies.

"That was something..." The black haired boy said as he look towards me. "Thanks for help by the way."

"No problem. I'm just here fishing for delinquents." I said.

"No way, you too?" He asked.

"You too? You mean you're just like me?"

"Yup. Though that bastard called me out." He said as he offer me his hand. "My name is Yamada Hoshi. What's yours?"

"Karma. Karma Akabane." I said as we handshake. "What's school you're from?"

"From elementary to second year of middle school, I'm in America because my old man's job. In a few days, I'm going to a school called Kunugigaoka Junior High."

"Funny, that's the school I'm going."

"You don't say?" Yamada said. "Welp, it's getting late so see ya, Karma!" He said as he leave the alleyway.

Yamada Hoshi...I have a feeling me and him are going to get along just find...in terms of fishing some delinquents that is.

 **Next chapter: Chapter 4: Grown Up Time**

 **3's out! I hope you enjoy this!?**

 **All I can say is Yamada will be joining E-Class in this next chapter.**

 **As promised, here's the list of Yamada's harem:**

 **-Touka Yada**

 **-Rio Nakamura**

 **-Meg(u) Kataoka**

 **-Rinka Hayami**

 **-Hinata Okano**

 **I always want to try a harem story of AC, so hear it is.**

 **Review this if you like this!**


	4. Grown Up Time

**Before we begin, there are two things that I want to say:**

 **1\. Irina won't be in Yamada's harem. Because it might upset the balance of the story.**

 **2\. One more girl (who is not Irina) will be added in Yamada's harem. Who is it? Will be revealed by the end of this chapter!**

 **With that said, let's a go!**

 ** _Chapter 4: Grown Up Time_**

(In a Convenience Store)

"Hey there, big teach! Long time no see!" The cashier greeted Korosensei as he put the shopping basket on the counter. Speaking for Korosensei, his skin pale as a human being, wearing fake nose, a wig, and seems to be wearing pants. My guess that he disguised himself like this...and somehow, it successfully fooling most people.

"I know right. Good thing it's payday." Korosensei replied as several minutes later, he comes out from the convenience store with a bags of snack with him.

"You're one stop shop for delicious snack. Well worth the trouble of going and got me though." Korosensei said to himself.

"Hey knock it off!" A voice said as Korosensei look towards the source. He sees a foreign woman being harassed by three delinquents. Now if Karma or Yamada was here, they probably beat them to bloody pulps by now.

"Relax, doll face." One of them assured her.

"Please...I don't have time for this! My students are expecting me!" She begged whilw struggling.

"So you're a teacher, huh? Care to me give one of us a private tutor?" One of them said with perverted looks. Unknown to them, Korosensei is right behind them.

"How about I'll be the one who give you miscreants some tutoring about flirting with ladies?" He said deeply as the three delinquents took notice of him. "Lesson 1: First impression." He said as he shove the delinquents inside the car. "You need to make yourself more presentable like so." Korosensei said as he wrapped the car with large pink ribbon.

"Why it have to be pink!?" They exclaimed.

"There is no lesson 2..." Korosensei said as he went towards the foreign woman. "Are you alright?"

"Ahh...who said chivalry is dead...?" The woman said as she went close to Korosensei. "You're a prince among men. Thank you, I will remember this kindness always. By the way, I'm trying to find Kunugigaoka Junior High. Do you know where it is?"

{Linebreak}

(Somewhere, ???)

At the same time in a certain someone's house, a certain male is still sleeping blissfully. Ignoring the sound of an alarm.

The reason? Here's this!

(Flashback)

 _Yamada was in a interrogation room with two of Karasuma's associates. Like Karma, he too was briefed about the situation of Class E._

 _"So let me get this straight. The class where I'm going are trying to kill the one who destroyed the moon, the students there are full of failures and lost causes, the said one who destroyed the moon is going to be my teacher, and if we don't kill him, the earth goes kablooey by March 13. Is that what you were saying?" Yamada asked after he recounted about what he was been told._

 _"Yes. Like the others, if you happen to tell anyone about this, we have no choice but to wipe your memories." The woman said._

 _"Okay. I'll see what I can do." Yamada said._

 _"That's good to hear. Also, according to your records, you're quite skilled in hand to hand combat, skilled in the use of firearms, and disarm an armed opponents. It also said that you fight against delinquents on a regular basis."_

 _"So it been said. Just learn some self defense. My old man always telling me to train some in case I got in trouble." Yamada said._

 _"Good. Just want you to know that you'll be trained to kill your target while you studying." The woman said._

 _"And we get 10 billions, right?" Yamada asked._

 _"Yes."_

 _"That's good to know. I'll fit in just fine." Yamada said with a smirk._

(Flashback end)

So...now you know. After that, he went tired and go to sleep...heavily.

Luckily, he start come around as he get up. "Hmm...what time is it?" Yamada said as he grab his phone from his desk. His eyes then widened at the time on his phone. "Freakin' 9.00 am!? I'm late!" Yamada exclaimed as he changes his sleepwear to his school uniform swiftly before grabbing his bag and go downstairs, leaving his room.

"Ah, Yamada. Took you long enough to wake up." Yamada's father said while reading a newspaper.

"Shut it, Pops! I overslept!" Yamada remarked as he grab a rice ball and put his lunchbox inside his bag. With that, he went towards the door.

"Have fun at school!" Yamada's father said as Yamada go towards his new school.

{Linebreak}

(In the satellite campus)

"Look alive, people. Prepare to meet the newest addition to the E-Class faculty." Karasuma said as everyone look towards Korosensei...but they are more focused towards the same foreign woman who Korosensei saved. Strangely, she's their new teacher.

"My name is Miss Irina Jelavic. It's nice to meet you all!" The woman named Irina said as she introduced. Then, the class wondered about how strange she closed with Korosensei of all people while the said teacher took off his disguise.

"We decided to bring on Miss Jelavic to teach English lessons. No hard feelings I hope." Karasuma said. "She's uh...very qualified."

"She really have a thing for Korosensei, huh?" Kaede asked with sweatdropped.

"Yeah. This might work out to our advantage." Nagisa said. "He seems thrown off by the attention she's giving him. The color of his face changes depending on the mood. What color for hot and bothered?" Nagisa said to himself as Korosensei stared towards Irina's...breast before his face changes to pink with perverted look.

"Well, will you look at that?"

"His falling over heels for her."

"Note to self: He likes women with big breast." Nagisa said to himself as he take note.

 **Korosensei's Weakness #5: He likes boobs**

"Hey, sir." Isogai spoke up as Karasuma look towards him. "Hmm?"

"I heard there's going to be a transfer student from America today. So where is it?" Isogai asked.

"Is it a dude or a chick? It'll be great if it's a chick!" Okajima said.

"I just got a call from his father that he overslept. And he's boy by the way. But rest assured, he's one his way here." Karasuma said.

"Is he a foreigner or Japanese?" Nakamura asked with interest.

"He's Japanese. He and his family moved abroad 7 years ago. Now, they're moving back to Japan." Karasuma replied as this shock Yada.

'7 years ago...?! That's the same time when...' Yada thought before shrugs off her feelings. 'No...It's not possible. It can't be a coincidence.' She thought as she held the necklace tight. 'Or...is it?'

Her thoughts break as she kept hearing Irina flirting with Korosensei...which made Okano, Nakamura, Hayami, and herself glare towards the teacher.

'Don't fall for her tricks!'

'No women in their right mind would have a crush on you!'

That were their thoughts as class started.

{Linebreak}

Then the students and Korosensei are in outside while Karasuma and Irina is in the teacher's lounge.

"Of course I have the usual close range tricks at the ready. Apparently the art of seduction works on whatever the hell he is." Irina said with a change of behavior as she puts one cigarette in her mouth before lighting in up with a lighter.

"Irina Jelavic, first rate assassin. Beautiful, intelligent, athletic, fluen in dozen languages. No target can resist her charms, no matter what kind of nationality the target is. However, well guarded. She wrote books about infiltration and approach." Karasuma sai before looking towards the assassin. "As good as you are, we just can't drop you into this and expect the usual tricks would work. I know coverage is your specialty but this time, you'll have to teach." Karasuma said as Irina leaves the the room.

"Oh please, as if I ever stay here for long." She said while looking towards Karasuma with one eye. "The octopus won't be here for long once I done with him." She said as she go outside.

In the outside, The students were playing while trying to kill him,...first Karma tried to shoot him but failed then Okano tried to slice him but also failed too.

"Yoohoo! I hope I'm not interrupting anything~!" Irina said while pretend to be nice again as she go towards Korosensei. Whatever she's planning, she's up to no good.

(Meanwhile)

Karasuma is waiting outside the entrance of the satellite campus. The reason? To meet up with a certain transfer student that is.

Luckily, he doesn't have to wait long as the person recently arrived.

"I take it you're Yamada Hoshi?" Karasuma asked.

"Yes." Yamada answered.

"I'm Tadaomi Karasuma from the Ministry of Defense. I'm also in charge of this class's PE." Karasuma said as he offered his hand to the boy. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Yamada said as he take and shake the man's hand.

"I'm sure you have been briefed about the situation." Karasuma said.

"You can thank your associates for that." Yamada said.

"Okay then." Karasuma said.

"So...where's the class at? I didn't hear sounds of them inside the classroom." Yamada asked.

"Good hearing. They're in the backyard, playing." Karasuma answered.

"Okay." Yamada said. "Can you take me to them?"

"Of course. But first, I'll give you some tour." Karasuma said as they went inside. They walk towards the faculty room. "This is the teacher's lounge. Though they are just the three of us including your target."

"Okay." Yamada said before walking towards the classroom.

"This here is your classroom." Karasuma explained before finally walking towards the door that leads to field.

"And finally, this door leads to the field in the back. Any questions so far?"

"Two." Yamada said.

"Fire away."

"This class is nothing but sacrificial lambs to the higher class, right?"

"Good observation. This class are leftovers of the elite and the worst of the worst." Karasuma answered.

"Two, that foreign woman over there who just kissed that blue haired boy/girl...She's not a ordinary teacher is she?" Yamada asked as he saw what is happening through the window, which involves Irina kissing Nagisa before the same three men who harassed her, who turns out to be mercenaries. Now, if you put the pieces together, that incident earlier was just an act.

"Good observation." Karasuma complimented Yamada. "That's Irina Jelavic, a professional assassin." He explained as they go outside, but the class are still shocked about Irina's femme fatale specialty that they didn't notice the duo entering.

"A fair warning for those who knows our job, get in the way, you die." Irina said dangerously tone of voice as she takes a gun from one of them. For some reason, this make Yamada smirked.

"Is that sound like a threat? Why am I not feel threatened right now?" He said aloud as Irina and the class notice him.

"Whoa! Where did he comes from!?" The class exclaimed.

"Um...I've been here for awhile...maybe." Yamada said.

"Sir, who is that?" Isogai asked.

"This is Yamada Hoshi. The transfer student that you mentioned this morning."

"That's him?" Maehara asked.

"Well, he's a hottie." Nakamura commented.

"Hey, brat..." Yamada then look towards Irina, who doesn't take lightly of the boy's response. "You got some nerve to stand up to me? Are you really want to die?" Irina asked with a dangerously tone of voice, but she got ignored as Yamada went towards Kataoka.

"Hey there, Meggy! I don't know you're in this class!" Yamada said to Kataoka.

"Oh, h-hey there, Hoshi." Kataoka said while trying so hard to not to blush.

"Just call me Yamada." Yamada said.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Irina shouted while Yamada set his eyes on Yada,...which the boy senses a familiar sensation as he walk towards her.

"Hmm..." He hummed as he stare towards Yada...closely.

"Is there something on my face?" Yada asked as Yamada puts his hand on his chin.

"You look familiar. Have we met somewhere before?" Yamada asked. Just before Yada could answer, Irina shouted.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, brat!"

"Why do you want, yellow bitch?" Yamada asked deviously as Irina is becoming more pissed.

"That's it!" Irina shouted as she look towards her three men. "Teach that twerp a lesson!" She ordered as men ready to attack Yamada...but the he held his hand.

"But first, let's see you beat my ass when I'm blindfolded." Yamada said as he take off his tie before wearing it to cover his eyes. "Okay, I'm ready!"

"What the hell is he thinking!?" Maehara exclaimed.

"He's going to get himself killed!" Sugino added.

"No, he won't." The class then look towards Karma.

"How can you be so sure, Karma?" Isogai asked.

"Why don't you just found out yourselves." Karma said.

"You're really think that you can actually win while blindfolded? You're a bigger fool than I thought." Irina said.

"I don't need my eyes to see where I'm hitting." Yamada boasted as he goes on a fighting stance.

"That attitude of yours really pissed me off!" Irina then look towards her mercenaries. "Beat him to a bloody pulp!" She ordered as the three men charged towards Yamada.

"Come at me, suckers!" Yamada said as the necklace he was wearing revealed itself, which made Yada surprised as she recognized it.

'*gasp* That's the same other necklace Ya-Kun was wearing!" She thought. 'Is he who I think it is!?' Yada thought as she covered her mouth. 'Ya-Kun...'

With Yamada, he managed to dodge the attacks.

"You call yourselves mercenaries? If you can't beat a guy like me, there's no chance in hell that you able to kill the octopus." Yamada mocked them.

"Why you little shit!" One of them shouted. Just as he's about to punch Yamada, the boy counters with a kick to the gut, then knee kick him, knocked him out in the process.

Then he proceeded to german suplex the another one before ending it with a chop to the neck, rendering him unconscious.

"Wow, he's good." Kimura commented.

"Dude got some skills." Hazama added as Kataoka, Yada, Nakamura,..and also Hayami and Okano is also impressed by Yamada's fighting prowess. Yamada then defeat the last men with a flying triangle hold. It takes several minutes before the guy give in and fainted.

"Well you look at that, he fights like the octopus." Karma commented, though he witnessed Yamada's fighting prowess first hand

'For a newbie...he's quite agile. Maybe he can teach some of-" Okano thought before she realized what she was thinking and her face is red as a beet. 'Wait, what did I think about him!? I'm not falling for him or anything!'

"Why you-"

(Bang)

She never gets to finish as she felt something grazing on her cheeks with a small trail of blood comes out from it. How? Yamada takes a gun from one of unconscious men and he shoot it before Irina.

'Unbelievable. I know I was told that he is able to take down an armed group of gangsters in the states, but never thought he could apply it in taking down professional assassins.' Karasuma thought as he one of the people who is impressed. 'I got nothing to teach assassination about him. He's able to keep up with the pros.'

 **"Words have consequences, Miss Jelavic."** Yamada said with a dangerously tone of voice. **"I don't care how many people you killed...mess with me, and you'll pay the price...same can applied to all of the students here."** Yamada said as he drop the gun. "Rethink your thoughts twice and choose your words carefully if you don't get yourself killed." He said as he went towards Yada.

'He might as well the second Karma, only he's lot more dangerous.' The class thoughts about Yamada. Just as Yamada is near Yada, he tripped over a rock.

"Oh not good." He muttered as he falls on top of Yada...with them kissing on the lips.

"EHHHHHHHHHH!?" Most of E-Class exclaimed.

The girls who aren't Yada, Kataoka, Nakamura, Hayami, and Okano look away the other four just blush at this for some reason. The boys who aren't Karma just said what Okajima and Maehara expresses jealousy that Yamada kissed Yada saying "Lucky bastard!", who is thought to have the largest bust size. (Though Takebayashi and Nagisa, the former reserved and calm while the latter jaw dropped). Karma just smirk at this while Nakamura took pictures of this.

Yamada then get up. "Sorry! That was an accident-"

"Get off!" Yada said as she pushed Yamada off. She then stand up before get away from Yamada while covering her mouth.

'Okay...Ms. Jelavic being an assassin is one thing, but this transfer student is on a whole new different level, this class is getting stranger...especially that he's quite skilled to take on three trained mercenaries.' Nagisa narrated. 'I have feeling... this Yamada Hoshi is no ordinary boy.'

"I'm telling you its just an accident!" Yamada argued.

"Shut up! I don't want to talk about it!" Yada retorted.

'But I also have feeling...Yamada will play an important part in our assassination...' Nagisa narrated.

{Linebreak}

After everything calmed down, the class returned to their classroom. Yamada sits beside Karma. Irina supposed to teach...but she ignored them. She is recently informed about Korosensei by Nagisa.

"Ms. Jelabitch, are you going to teach us or not?" Maehara asked as he misspelled Irina's name.

"Yeah, come on Ms. Jelabitch." Nakamura added.

"No offense or anything, but aren't you a teacher, Ms. Jelabitch?" Sugaya added as Irina is really pissed about the misspelling her name.

"Aah! Enough with the bitching! The name is Jelavic, understand!? Jelabitch is I'll be if you don't get the different through your thick preemptive skull!" Irina reprimanded. "Let's review! My name is Jelavic, Jela-Vee-ich! Bite your lower lip and hum!" She said as everyone excluding Yamada and Karma do as Irina told.

"V-Excellent! Now practice that sound quietly for the next hour while I ignored you."

'Lamest lesson ever!' That's what everyone excluding Yamada and Karma thought in their minds.

Yamada sighed before standing up. "Guess I have to play the teacher now." Yamada said as he marched towards Irina.

"What are you-"

"Gimme this shit!" Without warning, Yamada take the tablet she was holding, surprising the class.

"What the hell!?"

"First you threatened the class, now you refused to teach. You're a sorry excuse of an adult, you know that." Yamada remarked.

"What did you say!?" Irina exclaimed angrily.

"You heard me loud and clear! You literally acting like a bitch and a third rate assassin!"

"Third rate!? Why you-" Irina stopped herself when Yamada grab her by the cheek while giving her a dangerously glare that rivals Karma.

" **I'm going to make myself clear so you can understand. When class is in session, it's a teacher's duty to teach. If you can't do that, why don't you plan your assassination attempt elsewhere? You understand? We students are here to study, to gain knowledge, not taking crap from you.** " Yamada said while the class just stare at him.

'He's a badass' Everyone who aren't Karma thought. Yada stared at him with surprise. 'What he has been doing for the past 7 years?' She wondered. She saw her childhood friend subdued three trained mercenaries before shoot with a gun. Despite that, she smiled while hold onto the necklace. 'But he's still the old Ya-kun to me.' She said with a smile as Yamada gives the seductress her tablet back before storming off the classroom.

"*clear throat* Since Ms. Jelavic refused to study, I'll be the one teaching you some English...until she is ready to teach you." Yamada said as this surprise the class.

"You're going to teach us?" Isogai asked.

"Yup. If you look at your reference book and stop talking, we will begin..." Yamada said as he start teaching English to the class...

(The next hour)

The school's bell can be heard, signaling that the class is over.

"Okay, that's enough for today. Just reviewing what I taught to you and it will serve you well." Yamada said as he went towards his seat. Before teaching the class, Yamada had the class to give their names.

"I'm surprise that you literally can teach English, man." Maehara complimented.

"When you're in USA, you'll pick up a thing or two." Yamada replied.

"Seriously, you teach like the octopus." Okajima commented.

"Yeah, you're surprisingly good at it too." Isogai added.

"You're kidding right? I'm not that smart, you know." Yamada said.

"Don't be like that. We thank you, though. Hadn't you stepped in, we would've spent the next hour doing that crap." Okano said.

"Why thank you, Hina." Yamada said.

"Hina?" Okano asked.

"It's your nickname." Yamada said before rubbing the back of his head. "I have an habit of calling someone by nicknames. If you don't like it, I'll just call you Oka-"

"No! No need. I'm pretty comfortable of you calling me that." Okano said as she blushed. Yada saw this as she glared Yamada with jealousy.

"In any case, see you man!" Maehara said as he and Isogai left.

"You're a huge help back there, man! Thanks." Okajima said as he too left, leaving only Yamada...and Yada.

"Now then..." Yamada said as he put his books into his bag before grabbing the said bag, ready to leave...at least that's the plan.

"Yamada." The boy then look towards Yada, who is calling his name.

"Can I walk with you?" Yada asked.

"Knock yourself out." Yamada said as they left the classroom together.

{Linebreak}

They're now walking together on their way home.

"So...why you want to walk with me?" Yamada said.

"Well...its because of this..." She said as she shows the transfer student her necklace, one that Yamada know too well.

"Hold up...there's only one person I gave that necklace. And its-"

"Me." Yada finished his sentence. "If you're not convinced,...say my nickname. The nickname that Ya-Kun, the boy who I befriended, gave to me." She said as Yamada widen his eye and his jaw drop.

"Tou-chan...?" Yamada said as Yada hugged him with tears on her eyes. And so is Yamada...

"So...I was right...You really are Ya-kun..." She said. "I...missed you...so much..."

"I missed you too,...Tou-chan." Yamada said as Yada let go of him.

"You still wearing that necklace?"

"Of course." Yamada then show her his necklace. "It's my good luck charm."

"I'm glad." Yada said as she wipes her tears.

"Hey uh...is it okay that I call you by your first name? I feel embarrassed if I call the nicknames when we were kids.." Yamada asked.

"Of course you can,...Yamada." Yada said.

"Great." Yamada said. "You want to eat? It's on me."

"Okay. It's also a good opportunity to catch things up." Yada said.

"And...sorry for kissing you." Yamada said sheepishly.

"No...if anything, I'm sorry." Yada said as she and Yamada went to dine somewhere, talking about stuffs. Several hours later, they went to their separate ways as they on their way.

{Linebreak}

(The next day)

Irina and Karasuma are currently in front of the satellite campus's store shed.

"Are you sure this is going to work? I understand that you brought rather questionable trio." Karasuma said.

"Don't judge the books by their cover. Their professionals, so long as they are head over heels to me, they'll do what I asked them."

"Yes...Before Yamada subdue all of them like it was nothing that is..." Karasuma said.

"The kid just got lucky!" Irina said angrily as she refused to acknowledge Yamada.

"Oh really...? He defeated three professional mercenaries rather easily and managed to intimidate you, a professional assassin. And I heard he's teaching English in your place yesterday since you refused to teach. As long as I'm concerned, that wasn't the display of his luck to me...but that was the display his skills." Karasuma said.

"Anyways..." Irina said as she changed the subject. You may not know it but she rather salty after Yamada humiliated her...twice. "Just enjoy the show...it's go time." Just as she said that, Korosensei lands in front of the two adults.

"I'm here, madamoiselle! With the Indian cha tea you humbly requested!" Korosensei said while holding the said tea.

"That's great! My afternoon tea will be amazing!" Irina said as she get on her acting. "Why don't we talk somewhere private during, hmm? Like in the storage shed? After the fifth period?"

"Anything for you, my darling~!" Korosensei said as he agreed...little do Irina know, Korosensei has seen through her plan. How? Let's find out!

(In the fifth period)

The class is currently practicing their used of firearms aka guns.

"Looking good, Yada! Nakamura! But keep it up!" Yamada said. "And keep your eyes on the target! That goes with all of you!" Yamada said loudly. Before this began, Karasuma choose Yamada as his assistant of PE. The reason? The man from the Ministry of Defense was impressed by Yamada's fighting prowess.

And also...Nakamura has been flirty with Yamada since morning with her giving him a playful smirk. How it happened? Here it is!

(Flashback)

 _Yamada and Yada-I mean Touka we're walking on the path towards the school. Since they're reunited at last, they decided to walk to school together._

 _"I still can't believe that you got sent to E-Class just because of skipping class to take care of your kid brother." Yamada said to his childhood friend as they walk.. "Can the school just let it slide?"_

 _"Nope. The rules the principal made are pretty strict." Touka explained._

 _"Too strict if you asked me." Yamada commented._

 _"Yeah..." Touka said as they arrived. But..._

 _"You two seems awfully acquainted, why is that?" Both of them turned around and see...Nakamura with mischief smile._

 _"Hey...you're Rio Nakamura, right?" Yamada asked._

 _"Yeah, that's me." Nakamura said. "Can I asked you something?"_

 _"Shoot." Yamada said._

 _"What are your thoughts about this?" Nakamura said as she shows them a foto of them kissing from yesterday._

 _"Holy-!? You took pictures of that!?" Yamada exclaimed while blushing...though Touka also blushing too_

 _"Delete that!"_

 _"Yup. If you want to me to delete it..." Nakamura said with flirtatious tone as she get closer to Yamada. "Go on a date with me..."_

 _"Ehhhh!?" Both of them exclaimed._

 _"I'm just messing with you two." Nakamura said._

 _"That's a relief." Yamada said as he sighed in relief and so is Touka._

 _"But..." Nakamura said. "...I want to get to know you better." She said as Yamada sweatdropped. This might be interesting..._

(Flashback end)

So now you know...then Yamada meets with Korosensei for the first time. The octopus asked how will Yamada going to kill him which the boy responded by looking for an opportunity to do it...but he said that he'll do it in group

"Hmm?" Yamada then sees Korosensei and Irina about to enter the storage shed.

"Seriously? He's really falling for it?" Mimura asked.

"From the looks of things, yes." Sugaya replied.

"Mr. Karasuma, sir." Kataoka said to Karasuma. "I know she's a professional and everything...but she's really hard to getting along with." She complained as the class agreed with her.

"I can see that. Sorry that you have to put up with her. But the higher-ups think that she's all that..." Karasuma said as Irina enters the storage shed. "But...seeing that she's able to put together in such a short time...thus tend to agree with them."

"She's going to fail." Everyone then look towards Yamada.

"What makes you say that, Yamada?" Sugaya asked.

"One, Korosensei has noticed the scent of the those men and their weapons at certain point. Two, he seen through her ploy, which he decided to play along. And three, I think they're not going to use the Anti-BBs."

"Whoa..." Maehara said.

"This is just a hunch, my friends." Yamada said as Karasuma stared at the boy with shocking expression.

'This kid...is unbelievable...If those were true...then it's sad to say...this plan has failed from the very beginning...' He thought.

(In the storage shed)

"So what are you gonna to talk about, Ms. Irina?" Korosensei asked as she turns around and start to take of her coat.

'Infiltration is an art...one that requires flexibility and finesse...he's mine...I just have to act quickly before he gets suspicious.' She thought...but little does she know, this plan has failed...because of three flaws.

"Oh Korosensei~! I can't simply control myself when I'm around with you~!" Irina said as she continued her ruse while Korosensei is in blushing face. "Your body, your strength, and everything about you makes me mad~! I'm long to be with you!

"Well...uh...you see..." Korosensei said as becomes a blushing mess.

'Yeah that's it...all eyes on me.' She said in her mind as three men are in position to shoot. 'I fixed this place all night just for you...and only for you, dirty boy.'

"You know...is it okay that I took of my clothes for you? I need to get change." She said while still acting.

"Of course! By all means!" Korosensei said.

'Goodbye,...freak. It was fun while it lasted.' She thought as she went behind some portable boards. Then, Korosensei is struck with millions of lead bullets...but the question is, how the lead bullets have any effect to Korosensei?

'Live ammo, big guns. M61, M134, M249, with enough speed and firepower, they're capable of wiping out a small army.' She thought as she look towards a gun full of Anti-Korosensei BBs, bullets that she SUPPOSED to use when killing Korosensei. 'Who needs BBs when you have the real thing? I'm a pro, I'll stick with actual weapons thank you very much.' Oh, how unwise of her. 'Assignment completes in 3...2...1.' She thought as sound of gunfire stop. She then went to see the results. But...

"Huh!?" She exclaimed as she saw her target is still alive.

"Hahahaha! Noble efforts, madam. But lead bullets have no effect on me whatsoever!" Korosensei said as one of his main tentacles is extracting the bullets. "The moment they enter my body, they melt." He said as he shows the assassin the melted bullets.

"Now...look closely to my face and tell me what you see?" Korosensei said as another pair of "eyes" appear just below his eyes.

"You have four eyes!?"

"No...two of this below are nostrils." Korosensei corrected.

"How am I supposed to know that!?" Irina exclaimed.

"I noticed that there's a distinguish metallic odor in here, along with the scent of three unfamiliar men. The moment it hits me, I knew something wasn't right." He said as the three mercenaries were knocked out unconscious. This make Irina realize what Nagisa told her.

" _For a guy without a nose, he's a bloodhound._ "

"So you see, I PRETEND to be ensnared by your ruse. Fun but all for nothing!" Korosensei said as he revealed to have seen through Irina's ruse, just as Yamada expected. "I expose you for the uncreative act you are!" Korosensei said with star eyes. "You could learn a thing or two from the students, they're assassination attempt is more imaginative!" He said as he get closer to Irina. "Oh and just out of curiosity, did the government mentioned to you that my preferred method of brutalization...is grooming...?"

(In the outside)

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" Irina screamed followed by Korosensei's laughter.

"Hmph, just as I suspected." Yamada said as the class were questioning about what's going on in the storage shed.

"Noooooo..." Irina said while moaning...followed by slithering noise.

"Noooo~!" She said again as everyone sweatdropped.

"That's one thing that I didn't suspected." Yamada muttered.

"I REALLY need to know what he is doing to her." Okajima said curiosly.

"Then let's find out!" Maehara said as he along with some students including Yamada run towards the storage shed. As soon as they arrived, Korosensei just come out the storage...and it seems that his clothes are damaged as he knitted some to cover the holes.

"Korosensei!" Nagisa called.

"Did you touched her boobs?" Okajima asked.

"If only I got the time to get REALLY thorough..." Korosensei said with blushing face before turns back to normal. "But class isn't going to teach itself, is it children?" Korosensei said as Irina comes out from it...with an old school gym outfit and a red headband.

"That is...interesting." Yamada commented as Irina said something her back has been loosens by Korosensei's massage treatment before Korosensei changes her clothes. Then she something about him doing something with his tentacles before drops to the ground, unconscious.

"What thing with his tentacles!?" Okajima exclaimed.

"Korosensei, what did you do to her?" Nagisa asked as the person he asking do a blank expression.

"Adults...sometimes need special care.." He answered vaguely.

"I don't trust that look..." Nagisa said.

"Come now! Back to the classroom, boys and girls!" Korosensei said as they are heading back inside.

"Yes sir." They said as Irina starts waking up.

"Unbelievable,...first that brat and now that freak...! I nevet been felt so humiliating on my life...!" Irina said angrily as she take off her headband. "I'm a professional dammit! The octopus and that little bastard will pay...!"

{Linebreak}

Later on, it's time for English class...it would since Irina just doing with her tablet, to search some capable mercenaries.

'If that yellow wriggling monstrosity thinks that I'm out of ideas, then he got another thing coming! I just need to refresh some supplies..' Irina thought as her tablet suffered a connection problem.

"Oh come on! What's with the wi-fi on this place!? Where are we? Mars!?" She complained loudly.

"Wow. Looks like Ms. Jelabitch is pissed off. Don't you agree, Yamada?" Karma asked his partner in crime.

"Yup. I would be pissed too if my plan got ruined." Yamada agreed with the red haired boy.

"Uh...Miss Jelabitch...?" Isogai called the blonde assassin.

"Hm? What?" She answered rudely.

"If you're not going to teach us like yesterday. Is it okay we swap you out for either Korosensei or Yamada-

"Sorry man! I can't help you with entrance exams!" Yamada shouted from the back. The class rep shocked how did he know what he was going to say...but decided to shrug it off.

"As Yamada said, we got entrance exams coming up and-"

"Ha! You want to swap me out for that disgusting creature!? You're all worried about entrance exams when the planet on notice? Must be paradise not knowing your ass from the hole on the ground. Give it a rest! **Entrance exams are for students WITH a future!** Which none you jerkwads have any!" Irina mocked the class as everyone take that as an insult.

"*whistle* Major disrespect! You're all just gonna take that from her?" Yamada said as he "adds more fuel to the flame". They're slowly pissed at her for...you know, a bitch.

"How about this kids, forget the studying! Help me brainstorming about how to kill the octopus and I'll give you a nice percentage of the reward money! That's the best deal you E-Class jerkoff get a deal in life!" Irina said, unknown to the students rising anger. "Otherwise, enough whining and-" She never gets to finish as Isogai throw his eraser at Irina...though it misses, but it got her attention.

"Get out." He said as everyone except Nagisa, Yamada, and Karma glare towards the blonde assassin. The atmosphere went quite before...

"NOW YOU'RE JUST PLAIN OLD BITCH!" Sugaya shouted as everyone except the aforementioned trio throws school utensils at her.

"THAT'S IT! I'LL MAKE YOU RUE THE DAY YOU ARE BORN!" Irina shouted while being pelted by the class.

"YEAH GO AHEAD! WE DARE YOU, BITCH!" Sugaya replied loudly while continuing to throw something at her.

"YOUR BOOBS ARE WAY TOO BIG FOR A TEACHER!" Kayano shouted while holding a sign that said in japanese, "No big boobs!"

"Seriously!?" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Nice one." Karma said to Yamada.

"I kinda expected something like this will happen sooner or later." Yamada replied.

Karasuma face palm while frustrating.

(In the teacher's lounge)

"Someone should slap the piss outta them! I am TOO a fine woman being one up by a bunch of punks!" Irina complained. "They're lucky they're not licking the bottom of my stilettos!"

"In case you didn't know, sweetheart. The kids don't really agree with that assessment." Karasuma reprimanded her while typing something in his laptop. "If you're gonna stick around for another attempt, I suggest you suck it up, march in there, and apologize."

"Do what!? Look, I'm an accomplished assassin! Not a glorified rug rat ranklers! Just let me do what I'm qualify for!" Irina said as she refused to apologize to the class.

Karasuma sighed before standing up. "Alright then, follow me." Karasuma said as the duo went somewhere.

They walked towards a spot Korosensei used to enjoy. Korosensei himself is making test questions...hand written...with Mach 20.

"Okay, so what the hell is he doing?" Irina asked.

"Pouring over and writing out test questions. He done this every Wednesday sixth period since I've been here." Karasuma replied.

"Quick is that bastard is, it didn't take him that long. I mean at Mach 20, I can only imagine test are written out and are ready to go by now."

"They're tailored to each individual student."

"Huh?" Irina gasped.

"He takes account of subjects that good at where they need improvement. And hands out tests specifically for them." Karasuma explained.

"No denying that Chiba has spatial relation down path. Let's give him a question that really kick starts his lateral thinking."

"His IQ is off the charts. His speed able to put every weapon we have to shame. He's dangerous, contradictory, and a damn near perfect teacher." Karasuma said as he and Irina move towards the field in the backyard. The students are currently playing while practicing assassination at the same time. The assassination part because they held a cardboard version of the knives.

"Now take a look at the kids and tell me what you see." Karasuma ordered as he point towards the class.

"They're just screwing around." Irina answered.

"They're find tuning the necessary high coordinations skills on a moving target. I called it assassination badminton." Karasuma said as Sugino strikes a ball who look likes Korosensei.

"Everyone have goals here: Assassin and students, teacher and target. It's a bizarre classroom this creature create it. It's not a place for easy answers and tiny resolutions...or one we could fit ourselves into simple categories. I understand you're here because of your job. But if you can't cut as BOTH teachet and assassin, you're toast."

"Sorry, Yada, I win this round!" Yamada said.

"Well I'll get you next time." Touka said.

"You want to stay here, keep at it, be my guess. I don't mind." Karasuma said as he turn around. "Just treat those students with respect."

{Linebreak}

(In the classroom)

"You're turns out be Yada's childhood friend? The same one that moved to the states?" Nakamura asked Yamada.

"Yes." Yamada replied.

"That's saying something. What's Yada looks like when she is with you?" Okano asked.

"Let's see...there's this one time that she-"

"Yamada! Don't tell them that!" Touka shouted.

"Okay okay. You always asked me to-"

"I said don't mention it!" Touka comically shouted.

"Okay okay..." Yamada said as he held his hand up as Nakamura close to his ear.

"So what happened that make her act like that?" She whispered to the boy with mischief look.

"Nothing importantly really. Just minor stuff." Yamada whispered back.

"You do know I can hear you two, right?" The duo turn towards Touka.

"And Yamada, for the last time, don't mention that!" Touka yelled.

"Okay I'll stop...for real." Yamada said as his hand is raised before looking towards Okano. "What makes you got sent to E-Class, Hina?"

"Well...bad grades and stuff." Okano answered sheepishly.

"Okay. One more question." Yamada said before speaking. "Heard from Maehara that you are quite acrobatic. Is this true?"

"Yeah. I was a member in the Gymnastics club. But got kicked out once I got sent to E-Class."

"I see...Wanna be my dance partner then?"

"Dance partner!?" Okano exclaimed as her fast turn beet red.

"Yes. Like break dancing and such. What do you say? If not, I understand." Yamada said.

"No no no, I don't mind at all!" Okano said as Nakamura look at the former gymnastic club member.

"Okano...do you have a crush on Yamada?" She asked with a devious smile.

"No! I don't! What makes you say that?!" Okano denied before asking.

Just as Nakamura about to answer, Irina enters the classroom before writing something on the blackboard, cue the class sitting on their desk. Once she's done, it said in the whiteboard: "You're incredible in bed."

"What word does "incredible" modify? Come on, you know this one!" Irina said as everyone shift their attention towards her.

"Read it out loud." Irina said.

"Y-You're incredible in bed." Everyone...well most of them read it loud.

"I once took out an American VIP...literally. I have my feminine grace to thank for getting me close to the target. The dude fell for me hook, line, and sinker. "You're incredible in bed." He told me. So "Incredible", in this case, modifies the the word "you"."

'That's the example you use for junior high school kids!?' Nagisa exclaimed from his mind.

"To learn grammar, you got see how it works in the real world. Like a full emergence course in the foreign language. Take a lever that speaks, you can't miss." She explained.

"I know grammar seems boring and technical but its underpins how we communicate. Communication is key in my line of work and in life too. Whether you're speaking English, French, Portuguese, and what have you. People all have underlying need to express their feelings, that's why it's important. The examples maybe risky, but they come from real life scenarios. Things like "Sat by me." or "To me" by someone else. And who knows, you use or hear this yourselves."

'Communication...!' Nakamura and Okajima thought dreamy look...the former look towards Yamada, which the boy noticed her staring at him.

"Hmm? What's up, Nakamura?"

"No reason." Nakamura said before turn towards Irina.

"Don't expect me to be like the octopus, he can help you with entrance exams, which is without value I suppose. All I can do is teaching you the art of conversation." She explained. "Here's the deal: If you after awhile you find this is stupid or something about I'm not teacher, then fine. I'll give up my assignment and leave." She said.

"This make us even, right?" Irina said before blushing embarrassingly...all tsundere like. "And...sorry for being...you know, such a bitch. Especially you, Yamada. I'm sorry." Irina said awkwardly as the students were silent...before bursting to laughter, which confuses the blonde assassin.

"Wow, talk about one eighty! First you trying to kill us, now you're acting like a wuss!" Karma said.

"Yeah! You're weird sometimes." Yamada added.

"I gotta say, making more convincing teacher with this attitude!" Maehara said.

"That means we shouldn't call you Miss Jelabitch anymore." Okano said.

"Wuh...you're giving me a chance? You're all not upset with me?" Irina asked.

"To be totally fair, we don't exactly get on the right foot without the nickname."

"Maybe not, but we need to call her at least something."

"How about...Miss Helabitch?"

She took an offense to that, but decided to shrug it off.

"Or...we could move away from the whole bitch. I'm not opposed if you call me by Irina if you guys-"

"Sorry,...I don't think this whole "bitch" thing will be going away anytime soon." Maehara said.

"Yeah. "Irina" is a pretty name and all but its not as fun as saying "Helabitch"." Okano added.

"You're right about that one, Hina." Yamada agreed.

"Professor Bitch sounds classy, how about go with that?" Kurahashi suggested. Little do they now, a certain someone is getting angry by the minute.

"Oh yeah! Professor Bitch all the way!" Okajima agreed and so is everyone.

"GRRRRR!! I HATE YOU LITTLE TURDS SO MUCH!" Irina yelled as hilarity ensues.

Meanwhile, Korosensei and Karasuma was watching the scene the entire time in front of the classroom.

"She seems to be settling in nicely." Korosensei said.

"Well...more or last." Karasuma said.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE MESSING WITH!? I WILL END YOU!" Irina's scream can be heard from the outside as Karasuma secretly pulls out a gun that filled with Anti-Korosensei BBs. But stopped when Korosensei speaks again.

"Thank you for bringing a new teacher, Mr. Karasuma. She's a bit rough around the edge perhaps, but a welcoming addition to our little family." Korosensei said without looking towards Karasuma. "Who better to screw up the language art syllabus than a global trotting assassin/temptress like her?"

'Impossible...There's no way you seen this coming.' Karasuma thought as the octopus is leaving. 'Everytime I asked why he started teaching E-Class, he always dodges the question. But whatever reason, he turns it not only a perfect training ground for assassins...but also a training ground for live.'

"You're so adorable when you're mad." Kurahashi said casually.

"NO I AM NOT!" Irina shouted.

'Bastard's got us all wrapped around his tentacles. He knows what he was doing...no doubt it.' Karasuma said as he puts away his gun while Korosensei pick ups his food and decided to go somewhere with it.

{Linebreak}

(Somewhere in the street, After School)

"So what are you going to talk about, Okano?" Maehara asked.

"Need your advice on-"

"Yamada, right?" Maehara asked as the girl went silent.

"Maybe..." Okano answered awkwardly.

"Why not talk with for a few days before doing something else." Maehara suggested.

"Okay, talking. I can do that." Okano said as Maehara fold his arms.

"Let me guess, this has anything to with Yamada's fighting skills?" Maehara asked as Okano was silent.

"...I'll take that as a yes." Maehara said. "Look, just talk with him for now, okay? Once you're done with that, you can decide what are you going to do next. Take your time to think, okay?" Maehara advised.

"Okay." Okano asked.

"That's good." Maehara said. "Well, got to get going now. See ya!" Maehara waves goodbye as he left Okano.

"Talking with him, huh? I can do that." Okano said as she continued walking with a smile.

 **Next: Chapter 5: Assembly Time.**

 **4's out! I hope you like it!**

 **Fun Facts:**

 **-There are some original scenes if you haven't noticed.**

 **-This is one of my favorite part in the canon.**

 **As promised, the one girl that we will be in Yamada's harem is...Yukiko Kanzaki! That makes six girls in Yamada's harem!**

 **Review this is if you like it! And Happy holidays!**


	5. Assembly Time

**Hello hello! This is BlueRaptor629, bringing you another chapter!**

 **Sorry it took so long to update this. I have some things to do and issues to work out like writer's block and such.**

 **With that said, let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the OCs that appear in this story.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Assembly Time_**

(In a room, at the old campus)

"Thank you for your help, children. I really appreciate it." Korosensei said to both Isogai and Kataoka. It is another wonderful day at the old building of the Kunigaoka Junior High School... and it seems to be a perfect day for another attempt assassinations.

"You may have a lot of hands than the rest of us, but it's still be a stretch if you can lift all of these lab equipments by yourself." Kataoka remarked as she and Isogai starts lifting the equipment off of the table.

"Exactly. Now it's a one-man job." Korosensei replied as he carry some of the equipment himself. "No wonder you're the class officers. So reliable."

"Thanks. But you really could've done this by yourself." Isogai said. "Couple of trips, back and forth..."

"I suppose I could..." Korosensei said. "But the more the merrier, eh?"

"Sir, I have a question." Isogai said as he wants to ask a question.

"Yes?"

"Are you starting to feel at home? Like with all of us?" Isogai asked.

"Wow... I can't believe that you really asking him that." Kataoka said to Isogai.

"To put in those terms, l say that I am incredibly at home." Korosensei answered as he begins to make his way to the exit.

"That's strange." Kataoka said as Korosensei turns to her.

"Really?" Korosensei asked as he and two other students exit the room...

* * *

(In the chemistry lab)

'This is... awkward.' Yamada thought as he is glared... by Hayami. 'Is she really that mad at me for what happened yesterday?'

"Hey, Ya-kun... why is Hayami glaring at you?" Yada asked him as she's sitting next to him.

"No special reason." Yamada lied as he thinks back about what happened yesterday...

* * *

(Flashback)

 _Yamada is currently walking on the streets as he heads towards a pet store in order to buy dog food. It was weekend, so he's wearing a casual attire._

 _"Gotta get some food for Dover. I'm sure his hungry by now." Yamada muttered._

 _After several minutes of walking, he arrived at the pet store._

 _"All right. Let's go—Oh..." Yamada said as he frozen in place on a sight of someone he didn't expect to see in the place... It was Hayami, who was staring at a cat. It doesn't help that she's blushing at seeing it._

 _'Isn't she the serious looking girl from my class? Hayami... I believed that was her name.' Yamada thought as he kept examining at her. 'I gotta say though... she's rather cute when she's not all serious like.' He thought as the aforementioned girl noticed him before frozen as well._

 _"You...!" Hayami said as she widen her eyes and is blushing._

 _It was silent for quite between the two junior high school students as it lasted for a few minutes._

 _"I'll... just pretend that I didn't see... whatever you're doing right now." Yamada said awkwardly as he just walk passed Hayami and proceeded to purchase the dog food and left the pet shop. The transfer student felt the intense glare coming from her because Yamada have seen something he shouldn't see._

* * *

(Flashback end)

'That was intense back there... I can still feel it even now.' Yamada thought as he feel chills down on his spine when Hayami glared at him. 'I may need to deal with this before it's becoming a problem.' He thought as he sees Maehara, Okajima, and Mimura getting ready to ambush Korosensei.

'Isn't this too obvious...?' Yamada thought as he sweatdrops. When the door finally slides open, the three students begin to attack Korosensei. However he manages to dodge their attacks and grab on the equipment he was holding at the same time.

"And then there's the whole assassination thing going on..." Isogai said as Korosensei grab the cases he and Kataoka was holding.

"Nurufufufufu! A vital part of my role, mind you." Korosensei said as he proceeds to put the equipments in each table while dodging the assault. "Teacher-target... be careful not to separate the two." As he puts the last tripod on a table, the three students then stop what they're doing while breathing heavily.

"Did he seriously just dodge three knives while prepping lab?" Maehara asked rhetorically as Isogai approaches them.

"Hey, Maehara. You're okay?" Isogai asked.

"Yeah..." Maehara answered as he turns to Isogai.

"They should know by now that was too obvious." Karma said as he turns to Korosensei. "Am I right, teach?" He asked rhetorically as Korosensei move towards the blackboard.

"Alright, boys and girls. Let's begin." Korosensei said towards everyone as he prepare to give the students another lesson. As he walks, Okuda tenses up as if she wants to pull something, but she doesn't have the courage to do so... not yet at least.

* * *

After a while, Korosensei is doing an experimentation or some kind using a rope string thar was covered in red coloring from a strawberry flavored poki stick. He proceeds to put water into the beaker via a dropper as the water turns red, because it's reaction with the rope before he lifts up the rope.

"Now it's bright red."

"Ta da! And that's how you extract the coloring from processed foods." Korosensei explained as he begins to hastily snatch every last food the students have, including Yamada's.

"Hey! What gives!" Yamada complained as Korosensei is holding the food on his main tentacles.

"I'll uh... I'll just take the leftover sample now. Excuse me!" Korosensei said as he disappears and reappears as he done stashing the foods, but some of the students aren't happy about this.

"Wait! We bought these for ourselves!" Mimura complained.

'Note to self: don't bring any junk food around Korosensei.' Yamada thought.

"Is it me or did he just use the lab to support his junk food habit between paychecks?" Maehara asked.

"My question is that why a super organism like him living with a teacher's salary in the first place?" Kataoka added as she and everyone else see Okuda approaching Korosensei.

"Eh?" Korosensei said as he notices the glasses girl in front of him.

"I... uh... well..." Okuda shyly said.

"Go on. Speak up, Okuda." Korosensei urged the girl in front of him as she speaks up.

"Um..." Okuda said as she shows Korosensei two test tubes and a flask, possibly filled with toxic substances. "Poison, sir! Would you drink it, please?"

"Well, she didn't beat around the bush." Maehara noted as several students in the class begin to talk regarding Okuda.

"I'm sorry." Okuda apologized. "... Is this weird?"

"It... certainly is a very straightforward assassination attempt, I'll give you that." Korosensei answered.

"See... the thing, sir... I'm not good at being sneaky." Okuda explained. "I mean, everyone else is so good at this stuff. But me? The only thing I'm good at is chemistry. And I put my heart and soul into the mixture."

"I respect that line of thinking, Okuda... but I don't think anyone would be willing to drink if you say it like that." Yamada said as he being elbowed by Yada. "Ow!"

"Your heart and soul?" Korosensei repeated. "Don't mind of I do then!" He said as he drinks one of the tubes before reacting painfully as everyone talks about it... then his face turns blue and grow two horns on his head and spikes on the back of his head, imitating a certain SEGA mascot.

"... Or it just grew some horns." Isogai commented.

"Quite a kick. Sodium hydroxide, I believe?" Korosensei said before rhetorically asking. "Good try, Miss Okuda. If I were human, I would certainly have bought the farm."

"Oh, I see..." Okuda said.

"Shall I try the other two?" Korosensei asked.

"Yes please!" Okuda said.

"Alrighty then. Down the hatch." Korosensei said as he drinks another tube. Then, he reacting again, with the gagging and everything. Next thing everyone know, his face turns to mint green as he grow a different set of horns as well as a pair of wings on the side of his head.

"Okay... this is getting downright ridiculous." Yamada commented as Korosensei turns to the glasses girl.

"Thallium acetate. Interesting." Korosensei said as he raises the flask he's holding. "Let's see what the last one, shall we?" He said as he drinks the flask. Once he's done, he begin screaming in pain and gagging... before his face turns light gray and with no expression on his face.

"That's boring." Kayano said as Korosensei said something about aqua regia being the substance on the flask.

"This is keep being weirder and weirder..."

"I don't like this look. It's creeping me out."

"So poison can turn him into an emoticon?"

Those are the students commentaries as Korosensei keeps going on and on about the effects of the aforementioned substance.

"If you hate me, I understand. But please, don't hate assassination." Korosensei said as if his voice is dried up.

'What is that even supposed to mean!?' Okajima thought as it doesn't take Korosensei long to go back to normal.

"Also, young lady. As your teacher, I can't overlook the fact that you handled toxic substances unsupervised." Korosensei reprimanded Okuda.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." Okuda said.

"Don't worry, I have an idea." Korosensei said. "Why don't we work together on a poison that has little bit more of a kick?"

"That's a great idea." Okuda said as she agreed on Korosensei's suggestion... more or less.

"I don't think this going to end well." Kayano commented.

"Might get some good notes, if you ask me." Nagisa added.

* * *

After that, some of the students are playing "Assassination Badminton" again as Karasuma observes them from the window. Then, Irina or "Professor Bitch" as the students called her, approach the lone man.

"Hey there, big boy. How's tricks?" Irina said in a flirty tone. "It's an absolute sauna in here." She commented as she grabs on one of the man's shoulders. "Aren't you on fire?"

"That's about a word I would use, but no." Karasuma answered, causing Irina to pout. "Look, save the act for the target. Back off."

"You're such a killjoy, you know that." Irina said.

"Look, if you're going to cut here as a teacher, then you better pull it together. I thought we have discussed this." Karasuma reprimanded.

"For your information, it's not an act. It's literally hotter than hell in this dump." Irina replied. "How do they expect these kids to function without AC?"

"I have tried to put in several request for renovations, but the funds right there... or so I'm told." Karasuma explained.

"Seriously?" Irina said as they hear some students talking before resuming to play.

"Yeah... It can't be help. It's how things are around here." Karasuma replied.

* * *

(With Yamada)

"Wow. They're really good at it." Yamada said as he also watching the others playing the badminton, albeit from the staircase near the field. "They got potential, no denying that..." He said as he stare at one of his hands for quite awhile. 'I wonder how's Doc been doing right now? I hope something doesn't happen to him.'

While he's currently pondering, Hayami approaches him.

"Hey." Hayami said as Yamada breaks from his thoughts and notices her.

"Oh. Hey, Hayami." Yamada greeted as he tried not to be awkward.

"Listen. About earlier..." Hayami said before bowing in an apologizing manner. "I'm sorry for giving a cold stare."

"It's all good." Yamada replied. "And don't worry about that, your secret's safe with me."

"Yes." Hayami said as she sits beside Yamada. "By the way, why did you come to the pet shop the other day?"

"Buying some food for my dog, Dover." Yamada said before asking. "I love all animals really, especially dogs and cats."

"I see." Hayami said. "You may already know this, but..."

"But what...?" Yamada asked as the pigtail girl stuttered.

"I... like cats. Especially kittens." Hayami said.

"Oh, alright. That makes sense actually." Yamada said before explaining. "In the outside, you're serious, straightforward, and not too mention stoic. But underneath it all, you're quite the softie."

"S-Shut up!" Hayami said as she blushes. "It-Its not that I have interest with you or anything! Just because you like animals too! Don't get the wrong idea."

"Okay okay. I'll stop." Yamada said as he can't stop smiling at her. "In any rate, is there something else you want to talk too?"

"There's one actually." Hayami replied.

"All right. Fire it away." Yamada said.

"You're quite skilled in both combat and marksmanship. Where did you learn those skills?" As Hayami asked that, Yamada tenses up as he gulped.

"That's... not something I want to talk about right now." Yamada said, refusing to answer Hayami's question. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I won't pry any further." Hayami said before she mutters rather quietly. "Maybe he can teach me..."

"What was that?" Yamada asked as he manages to heard Hayami, who is surprised that he heard her.

"Nothing. Nothing for you to know." Hayami said as she stands up. "Anyway, I'll see you later then."

"Yeah. Take care, Hayami." Yamada said as Hayami head back to the old campus building.

* * *

(In after school)

Inside the lab are Korosensei and Okuda, who are currently working on a poison. The rest are already head home.

"Okey dokey. We're ready to add it to the ethanol, I think." Korosensei said. "Now, be extra careful. Don't breathe in the fumes."

"Got it." Okuda replied as she's holding a tube with her tongs (the equipment one, not the underwear one).

"It's a shame that your enthusiasm doesn't extend to other subjects." Korosensei remarked.

"Uh... Everything else seems to go over my head. Especially when it comes Language, Arts, and stuff. That's why I'm here, I guess." Okuda explained as Korosensei continues to stare at her. "I never knew the right thing to say. The words don't come out or I'll get turned around. Tell me to express myself, and I just... seized up"

"Hmm..." Korosensei hummed.

"It's okay. I don't mind so much." Okuda said. "At least with Math and Science, there's always a right answer. Everything spelled out for you. They're concise. No double meaning, no weird feels, no worrying that someone will take your words the wrong way. It makes perfect sense."

"I see the appeal." Korosensei said. "Tell you what, Okuda. I have special homework assignment, just for you." He said as he pulls out some cards from his coat and hands them to the glasses girl.

Okuda can only be surprised at her teacher's willingness to help.

"Remember though; safety first." Korosensei said.

* * *

(The next day)

As the bell rings once more, the students enter their classroom, their usual classroom.

Yamada is currently talking with Nagisa at the moment.

"Are you absolute sure that you're a guy, not a girl?" He asked the blue haired girl-looking boy.

"Yeah, I really am a guy. Most people mistook me for a girl." Nagisa said as he turns Sugino. "Right, Sugino?"

"Yeah. I was like you too when I first met Nagisa." Sugino commented.

"I see." Yamada said as he has a manga about safety procedures for handling chemistry. "To be fair, I almost took you for a girl. No offense or anything."

"None taken." Nagisa said as the two of them turns to Okuda, who is carrying a flask with poison on it... or so she thought. She is currently talking with Kayano.

"Gotta say, the teach went and made a manga about safety procedures and guidelines regarding the proper use of the storage. Pretty impressive if you ask me." Yamada commented as he looks the said item on his hand along with Nagisa and Sugino.

"Yup. Going to an extra mile, yet again." Nagisa added.

"I know he's unconventional and all, but giving us the goods on a poison that'll eventually kill him?" Sugino commented.

"I know, right? I think it's his way for encouraging me." Okuda said.

"I dunno about that, but I feel like there's an ulterior motive for helping you." Yamada commented.

"That might sounds about right, Yamada." Nagisa said to him. "But we'll just see."

As Nagisa said that, Korosensei enters the classroom.

"Good morning, everyone. Take your seat." Korosensei greeted as Yamada goes back to his seat.

"Here's your chance!" Nagisa advised.

"Just give it to him!" Kayano added as Okuda approaches Korosensei and hands him the substance.

"Here it is. Just like you asked." Okuda said.

"Ah yes. Thank you." Korosensei said as he takes the flask off of her hands. "This here's to your health, children. Salute." He said as he pulls the cork and drinks the poison, every last drop of it.

'This is not going to end well.' Yamada thought as Korosensei's eyes glows red as veins start showing up on his face and tentacles.

"Hehehahahahahaha! I thank you, Okuda." Korosensei said after he laughed maniacally. "Thank you very much indeed! This concoction is precisely what I needed to level up!"

"Wait... you... I don't..." Okuda said while shocked as Korosensei begin screaming... until he's turned into a gray liquid.

"Phew..."

"He melted!?" Most of E-Class Students exclaimed in shock at the sight of Korosensei's current form.

'Oh yeah. I hate it when I'm right.' Yamada thought as he sweatdrops.

"You didn't actually think it was poison, did you?" Korosensei said in a slithery tone of voice. "On the contrary, I had you whip up a special tonic, designed to increase my fluidity." He then moves around quickly before getting inside Kataoka's desk.

"What are you doing?" Kataoka asked as she sweatdrops.

"In liquid form, I fit comfortably to the tightest nooks and crannies." Korosensei explained. "What's more, I lose none of my speed!" As he said that, he proceeds to move extreme fast.

"This is messed up, dude!"

"What in the world did you give him!?"

Most of the students are having a hard time on trying to land a hit on Korosensei. Because of his current form, they're unable to.

'I have to say, that was a smart move tricking her like that.' Yamada thought as he has difficultly to see where Korosensei is going.

"You tricked me! That's not fair!" Okuda said as Korosensei hangs on the corner, near the door.

"Fair? Verbal deception is a vital part of the successful assassin's tool kit." Korosensei said.

"What're you talking about, sir?" Nagisa asked.

"Approaching the target so naively is a good way to fail at your mission." Korosensei answered. "Even the deadliest of poison is useless if you can't persuade your mark to drink it." He then starts descending towards the floor. "Nagisa, say you wanted to poison me. How might you go about it?"

"Let me think..." Nagisa said. "I'd probably putting something you like." He replied. "... And then I guess I offer to you as a gift."

"That's seem an acceptable answer." Korosensei said as he turns to Yamada. "Yamada, what about you?"

"To be honest, my approach isn't so different with Nagisa's. Except that I need to make you think that I'm also drinking it, but I'm actually not." Yamada answered as Korosensei starts slithering towards the coat he usually wears.

"Excellent. You see, to deceive someone, you have to get inside their heads. Know what they're respond to." Korosensei explained. "Use language creatively." He said as he turns back to normal. "In poisoning, as in life, the key to a success is communication."

Okuda and the others (excluding Karma) realize what he's trying to say.

"Imagine that one day you make an earth-shattering scientific discovery." Korosensei said as he stands up. "How can it benefit mankind if it stays locked inside your head? Knowing the right thing to say can make all the difference, right?"

Okuda stares at Korosensei before nodding at him with a smile.

"Right! Thank you sir." Okuda replied as most of the students smiles at the sight with Karma lets out a laughter.

"Nice move, teach." Karma said. "Turn the table, huh? No kidding."

"Yeah that was a quite the show." Yamada added.

'Leave it to Korosensei. To him, even a student that tries to kill him with poison is still... first and foremost... a student. We're a long way off for being able to kill him. He's that good.' Nagisa thought as he stares on Korosensei with a smile.

* * *

(During lunch break)

Today is so happens to be assembly day as the E-Class head towards the main campus during their lunch break. However, walking down towards it isn't going to be easy one.

The students is divided into several groups as they venture down towards the main campus.

"Quit dragging your feet! If we showed up late again, there's no telling what kind of messed-up stuff they'll make us do." Isogai reprimanded Maehara as he continues walking down. With him is Maeharo, Okano, and of course, Yamada.

"Is that really that bad?" Yamada asked.

"One could say that, Yamada." Okano answered. "The last time, we had to clean the flowerbeds."

"No kidding. The things are the size of a house." Maehara added.

"Says you, we did all the work." Isogai retorted.

"Ugh! This suck!" Okano shouted. "Can somebody explain to me why we're the only students in this school who had to put up with this crap!?"

* * *

(In the FanFiction Writer Dimension: BlueRaptor629's room)

 **Writer's Explanation Time!**

"Hello again! Welcome to another session of "Writer's Explanation Time" with me, BlueRaptor629."

(Clear throat)

"In this session, I'm going to explain a little something regarding today's chapter."

(He then draws a map of E-Class's building to the main building of the school)

"As you already know, E-Class are right here in the old campus."

(He points at the picture of the old building)

"So naturally, they have to make their way towards the main building. Normally, they wouldn't allow E-Class to be in the main building. However, they will be allowed should their be the assembly on the main campus on their lunch break."

* * *

(With Mimura, Chiba, and Okajima)

"Ah! The stupid bridge is out!" Okajima said as before he and Chiba fall towards the river underneath a bridge that just coincidentally collapsed.

"No way! Who's the genius who told us this was the shortcut!?" Mimura exclaimed as he manages to fish out Chiba, but not Okajima.

"Okajima!" Mimura shouted towards Okajima as he is carried away...

* * *

"Discipline is key! Especially for E-Class slobs. And nothing beats discipline than lining up inside the gymnasium for a special assembly!"

(Random people saying "Yeah!")

* * *

(With Yada, Hara, and Fuwa)

"Aah! Why there's snakes!?" The girls exclaimed as they encountered a swarm of snakes... with Okajima suddenly appear and got snakes on his body.

"Watch out, Okajima!" They said towards Okajima.

* * *

(BlueRaptor629 know wears a black framed sunglasses and wielding a kendo stick)

Alright, you maggots! Get in gear! Let me hear a-"

(Bursting from the door is "another" BlueRaptor629 along with two police officers)

"There he is, officers! He broke into my room when my back is turned!"

"What!? I'm the real BlueRaptor629!"

"You think you can fool everyone by disguising into me, but not me. Let's show the readers who you really are!"

(The "real" BlueRaptor629 then proceeds unveil the "imposter", revealing him to be Kunidon)

"I should known it was you. Arrest him!"

"Sir, please come with us. You're under arrest for unlawful entry and impersonation."

"Unhand me! I'm supposed to be the one who do this thing, not that E-Class lover! It's me! ME!"

(The two police officers carried the Kunidon out of the room as BlueRaptor629 sighed)

"Sorry you had to see that, readers. I literally had no idea how did he break into this room. I guess I need to maximize the security system in case he comes back."

(Clear throat)

"Welp, seeing my explanation got explained by that imposter, there's nothing left for me to say but back to the chapter!"

* * *

(With Terasaka's group)

"Ahh! Why there's falling boulders here!?" The group consists of Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu, and Hazama exclaimed as they barely dodge boulders that suddenly appeared in front of them.

Then, Okajima appears as one boulder is chasing him.

"Oh crap! Look out, Okajima!" They said towards Okajima as the boulder keeps chasing him.

* * *

(With Nagisa's group)

"Ahh! Who in their right mind to pop a beehive!?" Sugino exclaimed as they're swarming by an angry bee swarms. Nagisa's group consists of him, Sugino, Kayano, Okuda, Kanzaki, and Sugaya.

Then Okajima conveniently shows up and the bees starts swarming him instead, just as he managed to get away from a boulder.

"Look out, Okajima!" The girls of Nagisa's group said as they see Okajima kept being chase by the bees.

"He's uh... not having a good day, is he?" Sugino asked at the poor boy's misfortune. "Hope poor guy's alright."

"Me too." Nagisa added as his group continues to venture down.

After a few steps, they decided to stop in order to recover their stamina as they currently lying down on the ground, with Nagisa resting under a tree.

"Can we be done with the rocks, and the bees, and the things tried to kill us?" Kayano asked as she catch her breath.

"Good thing there's Okajima, taking the brunt of them." Sugino said as Karasuma approaches them.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked them.

"Mostly everyone are, sir." Nagisa answered.

"Good. No rush." Karasuma said as he looks at his wristwatch. "In fact at this rate, we'll be able to make it in barely excellent time."

"Wait for me!" Irina's voice can be heard as she they see her running towards them... on heels. Once she caught up to them, she kneeled in a exhaustion as she catches her breath. "No one said anything about a class trip during lunch."

"Yeah. No offense Professor, but you look wrecked." Sugino remarked.

"You try running through nature in heels!" Irina retorted.

"Mr. Karasuma, where's Korosensei?" Nagisa asked as he sees the octopus like teacher's absence.

"We told him to stay in the old campus, for security reasons. It wouldn't do for the other students too see him."

* * *

(With Korosensei)

Speaking of Korosensei, he's currently looking towards the window from the old campus' faculty office. His face is like that from yesterday when drinking one of Okuda's poison.

"I'm all alone." He simply said with a straight face. Then a bird suddenly appears as it lands on his head.

* * *

(With the others)

"Well, the main campus isn't further away." Karasuma said. "Are you ready?

"Yeah." The students said as they continue march towards the main campus.

Just as Karasuma said, they shortly arrived in the main campus, but most of them are lying down im order to catch their breath.

"That... sincerely suck." Okajima commented as he still has snakes on him.

"You know, I'm surprised there something like bunch of snakes on our way here." Yamada said as he turns to Yada. "Hey, you okay there?"

"I'm fine. I'm used to this... I think." Yada said as she catch her breath.

"Well, at least we're not late." Isogai noted.

"No idea how that happened." Maehara commented as Isogai turns to his classmates.

"Hurry up, people! We have to get in line before they start.

"Okay." Everyone said as those who are lying on the ground get up and make their way towards the gym, where the assembly held.

As they done lining up there, the other students from the main campus have arrived and begin to line up... but not before noticing and belittling the E-Class of course.

"Hey! Nagisa!" A familar, irritating voice appears as Nagisa turns to the source... it belonged to one of the two students that bullied Nagisa in the other day. But more specifically, the young man with the glasses said it. "Wow, look it you guys! I'm surprised you made it. Must have been a hell of trek down the mountain!" He said sarcastically as he and his friend laughed at him.

"Oh yeah? Let's see you two do better! Yamada said as Nagisa and the other two look towards Yamada. "That is... if you can."

"Yamada..." Nagisa said.

"Huh, so you must be that transfer student from the states, huh?" The glasses asked before he don his smug smile. "What rotten luck to land on E-Class on your very first day at school."

"Well, at least I'm not as ugly as you two schmucks." Yamada said as some of the students there gasped at the boy's bold statement.

"What was that?" The glasses boy asked in anger.

"You better watch what you're saying, noob." The fat one added.

"Oh yeah. I'll watch it when you look in the mirror." Yamada retorted as some of his chuckles at them two bullies can only scoffed in frustration so that they won't make a scene.

"You know, you aren't supposed to provoke them, Ya-kun." Yada advised.

"Nah, they had it coming actually." Yamada replied.

All the teachers do during the assembly is mocking E-Class with the other students laughing at them. Even the dean is making fun of them.

'Guess the discrimination is very real here. I mean, what kind of sicko would support these behaviors?' Yamada thought as he has seen other students made fun of his classmates.

"Now now. It's unkind to laugh at their expense." The dean of the school reprimanded them, but he actually supported them.

"Hey, Nagisa. Where's Karma?" Sugaya asked him.

"Because he's ditching." Nagisa answered.

"What? Is he out of his mind?"

"It's not because he doesn't know he'll catch hell for ditching the assembly, he just doesn't care." Nagisa further explaining. "Wish I had the grades to get away from that. They probably just throw me up."

"Yeah... ain't that the truth." Sugaya noted.

After several have passed in the assembly, The other students from the main campus sees Karasuma as he was seen introducing himself to a female teacher. They began talking about it.

"Hey, who is that? Never seen him before?"

"He looks way too cool to be a teacher."

After introducing himself, Karasuma then turns to Nakamura and Kurahashi, who are talking about something. He then widen his eyes as he notices on what's on the two girls' hand.

"Hey, check it, Mr. K." Nakamura said as she and Kurahashi shows him their knife cases, which they decorated.

"What do you think?" Kurahashi asked.

"So stylish, right?" Nakamura added as he approaches them to their faces.

"Their adorable, alright. But put them away." Karasuma advised. "We're supposed to keep this on the DL. The other students can't know."

"Oh. Sorry." Both of them said as more talks can be heard from the other students.

"I think he's the new E-Class teacher." One student noted.

"Looks like he's big on the hands-on approach." A female student said.

"No fair. Why can't our teachers be that hot? I mean seriously, is there some kind of rule?" Another female student asked as a male student notices another newcomer... that is Irina, who unknowingly earning various looks from the students and the teachers (especially male ones) as she walks by.

"Whoa! Who's the boobalicious, foreign-looking chick!?" A male student asked as the E-Class soon notice her.

"*whistle* Talk about a quick recovery." Yamada said. "One minute she's super exhausted while recovered in the next."

* * *

(Flashback)

 _As everyone else move towards the assembly, Irina was the only one who's still exhausted from the trip._

 _"Slow down... I'm dying..." She said while catching her breath as she tries to reach out towards the students._

* * *

(Flashback end)

"I guess the Professor has more bite than her bark, eh?" Yamada commented as Irina go towards Karasuma and stands near him.

"Don't tell me she's another E-Class teacher too?"

"First that smart-mouthed transfer student, then there's two teachers. What kind class is that!?"

Then, Karasuma then speak up without turning to her.

"What are you doing here?" Karasuma asked.

"Don't even try to pull rank on me. I'm an educator just like you are." Irina answered.

"So, you finally embracing your role?" Karasuma replied before asking again.

"Or I just need an excuse to scope out the student body." Irina answered as she unknowingly earning a look from the two bullies. "Mee-oww. Said nobody ever... Oh, that's right." She said before she realizes what is intend to the as she makes her way towards Nagisa.

"Nagisa, the octopus isn't around. Talk to me." Irina said as she's finally in front of the boy. "Give me some intel. You're still keeping the record of all that ooey-gooey bastard's vulnerable points. Let your teacher peek at your notebook and I'll make you worth a while."

'Is that really the time to asking him that?' Yamada thought while looking towards them with sweatdrop.

"I uhh... add anything to it ever since the last time you looked." Nagisa replied to the blond teacher.

"Please, sweetheart. You and I both know that you're keeping the good stuff all to your lonesome." Irina said, trying to convince Nagisa.

"Actually, I-" Nagisa said before he's interrupted.

"Oh come now, kid. Tell me." Irina said before she pull Nagisa towards her chest. "Or I'll smother you."

"Stop it, Professor Bitch!" Nagisa said loudly as Kayano can be seen looking at the scene with eyes blank white. "I can't breathe in with your enormous tatas!"

'What a teacher...!' The spiky haired bully thought as he and his friend are blushing with nosebleeds on them.

'What a... bitch...!' The glasses bully thought.

"What the hell!? Are you kidding me!?" A male student exclaimed as he begins to receive a paper just like the others... except E-Class, of course.

"The "end-class" douchebag aren't supposed to get special perks!" The other male student said as Karasuma comes and takes Irina away from Nagisa.

"Okay. All of the student council events are all detailed in the handouts you all have been given..." The other glasses boy with a dark green hair said as he goes on and on before Okajima speaks up.

"Uh... hang on! How come we don't get any?" Okajima complained as Isogai turns to the boy.

"Um... Excuse me! E-Class didn't get the handout." Isogai said as he raises his hand.

Then the glasses boy turns to Isogai. "Oh, really? That's kinda bizzare, huh?" He said before sporting a mocking grin. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought for sure we've printed enough for "everyone". Guess E-Class just have to memorize it of from your neighbors." He mocked as most of the students from the main campus laughed at E-Class. "That works out for the best, really. I mean, you people could use some kinda mental exercise, I'm guessing."

'Even the student councils are being a dick towards us.' Yamada thought.

"What a prick." Irina commented. As a professional assassin she is, even she can tell that was a rude response. "Someone should just slap the-"

Before she could finish, gusts of wind suddenly appear around E-Class. And next thing they know, they all receive the handouts that just... appeared in thin air. There could only be one thing...

"There you go, Isogai." A familiar voice said as some of the students look right... and see Korosensei standing besides Karasuma, twirling his pen. He also put on his disguises from the other day.

"Seriously...!?" Karasuma muttered as he and Irina notice Korosensei.

"That should take care of it, I think." Korosensei said. "All of you have the copy of the handout now, okay?" He said. It's implied that he handwritten them himself.

"Yes, sir." Isogai said as he turns to the green haired boy. "Never mind, we have some. My mistake, sorry."

"You what!?" The green haired boy exclaimed. "But, I... How did you...!? Okay, who's the wise guy!? Who killed our funds!?" He asked to no one in particular before going back on topic with clearing his throat. "As I was saying before, if you take a closer look at the event schedule, you'll notice we have a quite a few things..."

As he continues to explain, Karasuma then strikes up a conversation with Korosensei.

"I thought we agreed that we couldn't let the other students see you!" Karasuma reminded Korosensei with minimal voice, so he doesn't earn the attentions of others. "What part of "stay secret" do you refuse to understand!?"

"Relax. This disguise is flawless! No one is suspecting a thing." Korosensei answered, also with minimal voice. Though him wriggling his main tentacles around makes him stick out like a sore thumb.

"Looks like somebody got a little lonely." Nagisa remarked as he sees them.

"Can't say I blame him, though." Sugino added as the other students begin to notice Korosensei.

"Hey, was that teacher just standing there a second ago?" A male student asked.

"I dunno, but what's him... all big and like... wriggly." His friend added as Irina move closer towards Korosensei and proceeds to try to stab him, but the latter dodge it. But not in Mach 20, because he'll attract some unwanted attentions.

"Yeah. And what's with that chick, trying to stab him?" The first male student asked.

"Wait. Is that thing? Can she do that?" The second male student said as Karasuma intervenes and subdues her by putting her in a hold.

"I can get him, let go!" Irina whined.

"Come on!" Karasuma said as he takes her away before she made a major problem. The first male student can only sweat drops towards the... bizarre scene.

"And the other one is putting her in some kinda hold." He said.

"That class's crazy." His friend commented as most of the students from the main campus see E-Class laughs at the sight... something that they don't like seeing E-Class have a good time.

"I'll say this much, she never quits." Sugimo said as a few other students doesn't like E-Class looking happy, including Nagisa's two bullies. They seemed to be jealous.

Of course... that's nothing compared to a particular girl, who is looking towards Yamada with contempt. She has a long, flowing black hair that reaches her upper part of her body like two certain girls in E-Class (I meant Kanzaki and Nakamura). Her bangs only covers her forehead, so you can see her cold, blue eyes that is quite similar to Nagisa. The noticeable trait is that she has a single blue bang that went above her left eye. Like all the rest, she wears the school's uniform.

"Just when I finally gets to settle in, you showed up." The girl angrily muttered before smiling menacingly. "But on the bright side, I finally get to settle an old score with that fool." She said as she sets her sights on his childhood friend, Yada. 'I wonder how he'll react when I mess with his childhood friend...?'

* * *

 **Yada's pov**

After the assembly, I decides to wait for him somewhere in the main campus as she sitting by a pillar.

"Ugh... What's taking Ya-kun so much. He should be right here by now." I said as a water suddenly wets on her shirt.

"Oops. My bad... not that I feel bad for E-Class trash like you." I looked up and see a girl I'm unfamiliar with. She long black hair like Kanzaki, except she has a single blue bang above her left eye. She has eyes like Nagisa's... but her's different. And she wears our school's uniform.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I stands up.

"No, not really. I just came here to say hello. Seeing that you go to elementary school together." The girl said as I widen my eyes. How does she knows me!? More importantly, how does she know about Ya-kun!?

"Don't remember, huh? Of course, you don't. You always has that mutt, Hoshi on your brain."

"Hey! You take that back!" I shouted at her.

"Or what, huh? What E-Class trash can possibly do to me?" She taunted me as I notice some students looking at me with a smile on their face.

"We can kick your ass for starters." A familiar voice said as I turn to the source... It's Muramatsu. Alongside him is Ya-kun.

"Muramatsu... Ya-kun..." I said.

"If I'm being perfectly honest, I didn't expect to see you here, Onodera." Ya-kun said to the girl...

Wait... Onodera? As in... Asuna Onodera!? She's Ya-kun's rival in elementary school.

"Oh look, who's finally came back after all these years?" Onodera said mockingly as she turns to Ya-kun. "And not to mention that you're in E-Class on your very first day. You must be suffering there, righ?"

"Nah, it's quite the opposite." Ya-kun retorted. "Better than being in the same class as you, witch."

"Thank you. You have reminded me how much I loathed you, mutt." Onodera replied with venom in her words. "Just so you know, I have been waiting for a long time to finally settle an old score with you. I'll beat you in midterms. Just like how other E-Class trashs failed at staying in our main campus."

"Oh? Those are big words right there." Muramatsu added. "We won't be like last time, Onodera. So you better watch your back."

"Like Muramatsu said, things gonna be different since they have Karma and me." Ya-kun said.

"I couldn't care less about Akabane or the other E-Class." Onodera said as she looks at him with a glare. "I only care about defeating you, Hoshi. And I'm going to enjoy it."

"Oh really?" Ya-kun said.

"Yes. In fact, If I score better than you. You have to submit to me unconditionally." Onodera said with a sadistic smile. "Of course, if you score better... well, I let you decide that. Because there's no way you'll ever beat me. I'm not that same, little girl anymore."

"Oh yeah? Then challenge accepted, Onodera." Ya-kun said as he and Onodera exchange glare before the latter leave. As does other students, who are watching.

"That... was intense." I said as I see Muramatsu and Ya-kun approaches me.

"Are you alright?" Ya-kun asked me.

"Yeah. I think she was messing with you a little." Muramatsu asked.

"I'm fine. She just dump water on my shirt, that's all." I said.

"If you're fine, then it's all good." Ya-kun said.

"Hey, Yamada. I have to go to Terasaka now. Let's chat later, okay?" Muramatsu said as Ya-kun turns to him.

"Okay. Catch you later, buddy." Ya-kun said as Muramatsu leave us.

"Since when did you two got acquainted?" I asked.

"Since he happened to know you." Ya-kun answered. "I guess when I moved to the states, he takes my place, eh?"

"Yeah." I said. "Eventhough he always hangs around with Terasaka, he still the same." I said as I suddenly blushed, but I don't know why. "Of course, that applies to you too, Ya-kun."

"Oh shucks. You're making me nervous, Tou-chan." Ya-kun said as he scratches the back of his head. "Let's go back to the old campus, shall we?"

"Yes." I replied as we go back towards the old campus...

* * *

(In the principal's office)

 **Normal pov**

A certain principle have watched two unusual events through a security camera.

"Interesting... a couple of E-Class students proceeded to shove their betters. On top of that, one of them is the transfer student, Yamada Hoshi." The principle said as he watches both Nagisa as well as Yamada and Yada from security cameras, implying that he saw the whole thing happened to them.

"What nonsense. Such behavior is unacceptable." The principle said. "It would appear a few tweaks are in order. Assassination can wait. For now my priority... is the status quo." The principle said as he has decided the best course of action to take care E-Class.

 **Next: Chapter 6: Test Time**

* * *

 **There's chapter 5, I hope you like it!**

 **And to clarify some things, Asuna Onodera is NOT the OC that will paired up with Karma. As stated above, she is Yamada's elementary school rival, so it's entirely a different OC.**

 **And I know when I said that Kanzaki will be the sixth girl that joins Yamada's harem, but I can't help to wonder "What if there's someone who has eyes for Yamada from the main campus?" And there's Onodera came in. Maybe not now, but she may eventually warms up to him in the future.**

 **With that said, leave a review and have a wonderful day/night!**

 **This is BlueRaptor629, signing off!**


End file.
